Poseidon's Daughter
by Marlaike
Summary: I woke up to the face of my new mother, reborn into the world of Percy Jackson. First born daughter of Poseidon. And this world, this life is just the beginning, and a lot is still to come.
1. Chapter 1

I have experienced so many things in my long life. I have traveled far and wide, through time itself, through different universes. I have lost so many things that words can't explain. No one will ever truly know what I have gained and what I have lost. No one will know what I have seen, learned and experienced.

My name is Rhea Jackson, daughter of not only Sally Jackson but also Poseidon, God of the seas.

I was born for my father, by the will of the fates themselves. I am the first-born daughter of Poseidon.

I remember when I was born into this world, the fates spoke to me before I was reincarnated as Poseidon's daughter. Reincarnation is great, but I think its only great when you don't know you have been reincarnated.

The Fates said that I am a gift for my father, not only from them, but from my soon to be great, great grandfather- Chaos.

Chaos chose me, I don't know why. But here I am, alive and well. I lived my life before. I was born in England, in a small village where everyone knows everyone. I went to school, had normal teenage problems, like pimples and had a total of one good friend. My grandma and grandpa practically raised me, my parents worked a lot. I was a lot closer to my Grandparents, that's all I can say.

I remember going to some University to study medicine. I wanted to be a Chiropractor. I loved it.

How I died, well, that really, really sucked. All in all, I was killed by this man I knew from one of my classes. I was really shy, socially-awkward, and people exhausted me, still do.

I don't remember his name, I have been forgetting more and more of my first life. He came to me after class, asked me out on a date. I remember wanting to say 'no', because it made me felt weird, I got a bad vibe from him. But I could hear my Gran in the back of my head say 'Go for it, do stuff, be social', and so I said "Yes". Biggest mistake of my life, obviously, cause I died.

He took me to this forested area, he got all creepy and said that no one will miss me, he grabbed my arm and held a blade to my face, I tried to get away, he was too strong. What happened next was a blank, I didn't feel anything, I don't remember feeling anything. All I remember was choking on my own blood, I couldn't breathe.

I then woke up with the Fates looming over me. They explained what happened and that I will be reborn. I didn't believe in those Greek gods from those Percy Jackson books that I read, but after meeting them I knew the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy Jackson does not belong to me, but my character does.**

I feel suffocated all of a sudden, and then a light, I feel hands holding me all of a sudden, I hear voices in the background, I can't see, I struggle to open my eyes, I cry out. I feel exhausted. And next thing I know I am asleep.

"Hey, my little girl, are you hungry?", I hear a woman's voice, her accent sounds different. I open my eyes, I feel panicked, I am tiny, this woman is either a giant or I am really small, 'What happened?' I think, then all of a sudden, my memories come back to me, I have just been reborn, the Fates, they spoke to me 'I can't remember what exactly they said to me. All I know is that one, I am hungry and two I was chosen to be reborn. Fantastic!'.

I'm 6 months old now, and so far I am doing okay. Its been rough but I have no choice in this. My mum, Sally, is really amazing and beautiful. I love her already. Her accent though isn't that great but I have gotten used to it. I am in the world of Percy Jackson, the world of the Greek gods. And my father, I haven't seen him yet. My mum looks sad sometimes, I think its because of him.

I can't sleep right now, the joys of childhood is an overactive mind, and the attention span of a fly. I'm alone with my thoughts. I miss my mum, Sally, I can't explain it, I feel lonely, but I don't want to wake her up, she has barely gotten sleep over the past week, cause I got a flu and kept her awake most nights.

I hear a sound at the front door, I hear footsteps in the house, they are too heavy to be Sally's. I sit up to face the door to see, I am ready to yell out. I see a man's silhouette. He comes closer to my cot slowly, I can feel power radiating from him, he feels like home, 'this must be my father'.

He sees me looking at him, "Hello my son", he says softly. 'Geesh, is he blind? Shows me just how much he knows', I think.

He picks me up and gasps, "A daughter, my first daughter", he laughs joyously. "What is your name darling?", he asks. 'Well I can't answer that', I think.

"Her name is Rhea", I hear the voice of my mum say to my father. He turns around. "Sally... I wanted to come but I couldn't. How have you been? I can't believe I have a daughter, thank you Sally", my father says.

"I've been good. Tired though. She is a joy to have. I have missed you Poseidon", she replies.

"I've missed you as well, you look as beautiful as ever", my father replies as he hugs me tight to his body. 'This is getting awkward for me, they are sharing a moment and here I am, just staring between the two'.

"Come, let me make us some coffee, we can catch up", she says. My father nods and follows her to the kitchen with me in his arms. My father is wearing Bermuda shorts, with a beach style T-shirt. As a baby, everything fascinates you, and that doesn't change just because you are reincarnated. So here I am pulling at my father's colourful shirt, playing with the one pocket, putting my small fist in and out. I hear my new dad chuckle as he looks at me.

"She is beautiful Sally", my mum nods and hands him a cup filled with coffee.

I can feel my hunger rising, and my mum can even see it. She prepares my milk (awful stuff), and hands the bottle to my father.

"Here you go Poseidon, time for your first feeding", she says to him, he stares at her a bit fearfully, "I don't know what to do", he replies.

She tells him what to do, and my hunger is sated for now, I can hear them chat more, but I am losing focus. "You could knock next time", I hear my mom scold my dad, and those were the last words I heard.

I wake up the next morning, staring at the bars in my cot, they feel like a prison. I didn't even see my dad leave, I feel tears gather in my eyes and I start to cry.

My mum comes in, even when she fed me she couldn't get me to calm down. I don't know why I can't calm down.

After three days, my mum looks like she is at her wits end, I see my mum pray to my dad to come.

I realized that I have to try and control myself, my poor mum.

Not even half and hour later, there is a knock at the door, I'm hiccuping in the living room, my mum just went to answer the door. "Sally what's wrong, you look awful?" I hear my dad's voice.

I hear her hug him, "Rhea has been crying non stop for the past few days, right after you left. Nothing I do can calm her down, she hasn't been sleeping well, eating well, she is not sick. Please can you help", I hear my mom beg. 'Damn, I have been terrible at this'.

I see my dad approach me, "Hello daughter" I look at him and start crying, he picks me up and tries to soothe me, its not working, 'he left me, let him suffer as well'.

"Shh, its okay, daddy is here", he swings back and forth with me in his arms.

He sat there for an hour with me in his arms, hiccuping again. I'm exhausted, and so is my mom, she fell asleep next to him probably about twenty minutes ago. He lays back with me on his chest. And we both fall asleep.

Time Skip

So my dad has been visiting on and off for the past year. Trying to keep it secret. I am nearly two years old. He and my mum are good friends. They have been a great team, but its getting more difficult for my dad to stay. He spoke to me one night when he came to visit, and said,

"You know, it's becoming more difficult to keep you secret, and if I stay longer you will be in even more danger, your scent will become stronger and the monsters will come. My brothers can't know that you exist, especially your uncle Z. He will have no qualms about killing you. I can't have that. You are so special to me. I've wanted a daughter since the beginning, and I lost hope long ago that I would have that. You gave me that hope again my daughter. Soon I will have to leave you, you will probably hate me in the future, but that's okay, because at least you will be safe".

'I wish I can tell him that everything is going to be okay, I'll forgive him because I understand'. But all i can do is babble.

Unsurprisingly, one night my mum and dad were sitting and chatting, and I was playing on the ground close to them, I think I was around 10 or 11 months old, time is a bit tricky when you are a baby. I spoke my first word "Mamma", following with "Dadda", when I wanted to show them how I played with my Teddy Bear. Of course they were ecstatic, and so was I. Finally I was growing up, and soon I would be able to do things for myself.

Time Skip

I just turned two years old. My mum and dad are both here. I got some cake and presents from my dad and mum. I could speak really well for a child my age. My dad bragged that I was superior to his brothers' kids that came before me.

In the background I could hear them talking quietly, "I'm sorry Sally, but the time has come, I have to go soon, next time I come would be my last time. My family is becoming suspicious. They will notice soon. I wish you could come live in my domain, I can protect you and little Rhea better there..."

I can't hear anymore of what they are saying, my ears feel blocked and my vision becomes watery. 'No, I have to control myself, I knew this day would come'. I breathe hard.

I stand up and go to them with my red, splotched face, "Daddy, I don't want you to go", I say to him. Both of them realized that I heard them.

He replies to me softly, "I love you, you know that right?", he asks and I nod.

"I love you and that is why I have to leave. Its dangerous for us to be together daughter. I would love nothing more than to keep with me. One day you will come and visit my home, Atlantis, under the sea, you can swim with the dolphins, meet your big brother Triton, and even talk to the fish. But for right now, you will have to be brave daughter. Can you do that for me?", He asks again, and I nod, but reply, "I don't want be brave daddy. When will I see you 'gain? "

He replies a bit tearfully, "I'll come visit you again soon daughter". I lean into him, resting my head on the crook of his neck.

His last visit was a dramatic affair, meaning I was dramatic. I held on tight to my dad and refused to let go. He didn't have the heart to tear me from him. My mum had to do it. I don't know what came over me, family matters to me, and I was losing a big part of that. I wish I could meet the rest of my family but not until they don't want to try and kill me.

My mum suffered the most, she lost a friend, and the father of her child. She was prepared for it though. She lost a lot of sleep over the months to come. I often woke up crying out for my father, and I can sometimes hear him in my dreams, comforting me.

Every year so far my mum would try and take me to Montauk, where she and dad met. I would always ask her to tell me stories of him. She even told me stories of my big brother Triton. I'm going to be honest, I am terrified and excited to meet him someday.

I remember the story of Percy Jackson, I really hope that I don't have to go through the shit he went through. Those crappy prophecies, all those fights, death, loss, etc. I really hope I have a better relationship that he had with our dad.

I don't think I replaced Percy, I'm just from a different reality than what he is. He still exists but in another universe, this one is just parallel to that one.


	3. Chapter 3

I just turned six this summer, my English accent is just about gone, it comes out more when my emotions are high or I am tired, my mum finds it funny that my accent changes, and I just tell her that I love watching those English cartoons, like Peppa Pig.

My mum married this douche bag Gabe Ugliano. She said that I would understand one day why she married him, I know of course why, but it still sucks. I wish my dad was here. If my dad was here, he would never let my mum have married this guy.

Gabe and I have a love-hate relationship, meaning I love it when he is not here, and hate him when he is. He smells all the time, he talks loudly, uses foul language, he pushes me around and he looks at me like a creep.

My mum is sending me to boarding school soon. She didn't want to at first but she also saw the way that Gabe treated me. I've been moved up a few grades since I started because my mind is too advanced for my body's age. And I refused to sit there in class drawing clouds and using glitter. Don't get me wrong, I love painting and drawing, I love singing, even though others might not love my singing. But just sitting there in class with other snot nosed brats is not going to work for me. I might have dyslexia now but its not going to stop me from achieving my goals.

Hopefully if I survive what is to come, then I want to go back to University and study medicine again.

Time Skip

Boarding school is great, I love it. The kids are a bit strange around me just because I am two years younger than them. I never really like exercise in my previous life, but I did do it none the less, I joined a kickboxing class once a week, and attended crossfit sessions every now and then. And now I have to attend PE here at the boarding school, it's not really bad because there is a myriad of different activities to choose from. One thing I hate more than anything is running, and its compulsory. I joined fencing, I am the youngest so they don't let me fence much. I am pretty good at it, must be genetics. They even have ballet, I never saw myself as someone who would dance, but my mum signed me up and said "Just give it a try Rhea, you might even like it".

I did like ballet, I felt like one of those ballerinas in those movies when I danced, that when they danced, they looked so graceful and beautiful, and everyone falls in love with them. But in reality, I probably look like a bunny on crack , my teacher is constantly complaining about me, at least I am improving bit by bit, I have the excuse that I am six years old at least.

Time Skip

My school year was great, they decided to move me up to Grade 3 and if I show any more improvement I will be moved to Grade 4 in the same school year I'll make sure it happens. My dyslexia is slowing me down but I am managing.

My mum and I are going to Montauk again. I can't wait to lay under the sun, hopefully tan, and most of all swim in the sea. I've been trying to convince my mum to take me deep sea diving, she refuses, she says I am too young and that its too expensive, which it is, but I still want to go. I remember Poseidon saying that I would be able to swim with the dolphins.

We just arrived at our cabin in Montauk, "Mom, can I go down to the beach please?", I ask her. Every year she has refused to leave me alone at the beach, all I want to do is explore. I always have to be in her line of sight. I understand why she does it, I am still very young in her eyes but I miss my independence.

She sighs, "You can go for an hour, I'll start unpacking everything, when you come back we can have some lunch. Don't go too deep into the water, stay where the life guard can see you, and don't talk to strangers".

I can see its difficult for her to let me go, but she just relented, "I will be safe mom, I promise", I say to her and then I run to put on my swimming costume. "Bye", I yell out to her as I run out the door and to the beach.

In my previous life I loved swimming as well, but had an intense fear of sharks. And I was stung by this massive Jellyfish once. Its tentacles wrapped around my upper arm and burned me. It was not a pleasant sight.

After 20 minutes in the water I feel brave enough and I dive in deeper into the water, everything looks so clear. I come up from the water and I see that I have been pulled in deeper than what I expected, my mum is going to be pissed. I try to move forward but I can't, the current is pulling me in and under. 'So much for being a daughter of Poseidon'.

All of a sudden I feel a hand grab my arm and pull me up, I look up and see...

What a terrible cliffhanger, isn't it? We will find out soon whose hand this belongs to.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously  
_

 _After 20 minutes in the water I feel brave enough and I dive in deeper into the water, everything looks so clear. I come up from the water and I see that I have been pulled in deeper than what I expected, my mum is going to be pissed. I try to move forward but I can't, the current is pulling me in and under. 'So much for being a daughter of Poseidon'._

 _All of a sudden I feel a hand grab my arm and pull me up, I look up and see..._

I see someone who looks like dad, I gasp slightly. "Are you okay, girl?", he asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine, the current was stronger than expected". I tell him, trembling slightly, he feels powerful but not as much as dad does.

"You should be careful next time", I nod awkwardly. I mean, I am far away from shore, I can't reach the ground with my feet, I look like a drowned rat, and he is holding me up from sinking, 'even Percy from the books can swim better than me at my age, this is embarrassing'.

'He looks like a snob, he just has that type of face, I think he is Triton, but if he is, then what is he doing here?'

"Come, let me take you to shore", he says, leaving no room to argue, he walks slowly through the water, dragging me with him. I feel very intimidated by him.

I get the courage to finally speak, "Who are you?", I ask him.

"My name is Triton". He tells me.

'I knew it, he treated Percy really badly, and they would fight. I don't want to fight with anyone. He strives on arrogance, I have to get to know him'.

"Your name sounds familiar, oh, I know", I say enthusiastically, " at school we learned some history, and I remember reading about Greek mythology, your name was mentioned, 'Triton, messenger of the sea'. It's funny cause you saved me from drowning". I say to him.

He cracks a smile, "Indeed, that is my name. What is yours?"

"My name is Rhea".


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously:_

 _He cracks a smile, "Indeed, that is my name. What is yours?"_

 _"My name is Rhea"._

For the past few days I have been enjoying my time with my mum at the beach. Triton took me back to the beach.

Triton was really awkward in the beginning. I think its because he doesn't know how to deal with me. I'm pretty sure he knows I'm his little sister, his first sister. He really did not have a good relationship with Percy, and now I am the Percy of this world basically.

As soon as Triton and I got back to the beach I spoke to him,

"Thanks Triton for saving me from drowning". He looks at me amused and shakes his head.

"So where do you live?" I ask him.

"You know you really shouldn't speak to strangers" he replies.

"You aren't really a stranger. You saved me... You look so familiar" I remark.

"Maybe I have one of those faces" He replies quickly.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter. Come let me introduce you to my mum and tell her that you saved me" I reply, she makes delicious cookies.

He was ready to protest when I grabbed his arm and started to drag him to the cabin where my mum was.

Let's just say mum was shocked.

"Hi mom. I made a friend at the beach, I brought him here" I yell out to wherever she might be in the cabin.

She came into the living room with her glass of water in hand, she took a sip of water as she came towards me, and as soon as she saw Triton, she spit the water into his face from shock.

"Mum!" I yell and laugh in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry about that" my mum says to him.

"All is fine" he replies, waving his hand like it was no big deal.

My mum looks at me, "How did you meet him?"

"Triton saved me. The current was pulling me under and I couldn't get above water, he came out of no where and pulled me up, took me to the beach and I brought him here" I tell her excitedly.

"Rhea, why don't you go make our guest some ice tea?" she suggests but its more of a command.


	6. Chapter 6

Triton POV (Point of view)

I sensed another child of my father coming into the ocean. 'Great, another one of my father's brats. I hate them. My father adores his other half blood sons more than me. I care for my father, he loves his children more than the other gods do, this I believe.

But these children are pompous brats who think they can challenge me. Father always chooses them over me.

I go to the area where I sensed my half-sibling. 'It's a girl' I think. 'I knew my father had another child when I saw him leave frequently to the mortal world.

I confronted him about it before I left to see this bastard child.

"It is none of your business Triton. Even if I have another child, you will not interfere. You will not tell anyone else of this, do you understand?"

"I understand father" I spat out at him in rage, "But what of the vow you made with the rest of your brothers? Surely once they find your precious CHILD they will kill him"

"Watch your tongue son. Not only am I your father, but also your king. Treat me as such" he commands in a low, demanding voice, his power fills the air. I actually started to shake a bit.

"Yes father. I apologize" I say bowing my head, still angry. I can't do anything about it.

"Leave!" he says and I nod, then proceeded to leave the room.

My father has never gotten so angry at me concerning his other children. My father is a proud man, his temper is not as bad as my uncle Zeus. It takes a lot to anger my father.

'What is it about this child that is so special for my father to react this way?'

I know now. She, Rhea is my father's first born daughter. I can't believe that my father has a daughter. For a moment I felt anger and jealousy, she has gained my father's attention, and in that moment the currents changed to my moods as I watched her get pulled under.

I felt fear rise in me at the thought that I would be hurting my little sister. I swim to her and take her out of the water. She is an interesting child. She looks so sweet and innocent, I felt a protective streak in me rise as I look into her eyes identical to mine and our father's.

She pulled me to the cabin that she and her mother were staying in.

My father's lover was staring at me after she dismissed her daughter. "What are you doing here? Are you here to hurt my daughter ,were you the one who pulled her under ?" she says fiercely.

"I am sorry, when I saw her my emotions got ahead of me and the currents changed, I went to help her, realizing what I've done. And No,I am not here to hurt her, I sensed one of my father's children in the ocean, I decided to investigate. I knew my father had another child whom he was very protective over. Now I know, I have a little sister" I say the last part in an almost whisper.

I've always wished that my father would sire a daughter, I wanted a sister. I hoped it would've been from my mother, even if she is...unpleasant. But alas, that did not happen.

Her face relaxes, "very well, let's go sit down and talk for a bit. I'm Sally by the way".

"I'm Triton".

We sit down awkwardly, she starts "Rhea doesn't know about who your father is, or I think she doesn't. She is a smart kid, very mature for her age. All the times I spoke to her about her father...or even her big brother" she looks at me pointedly. 'She mentioned me to her daughter, as a brother. My father's lovers usually never spoke kindly of me'. It amazed me as I looked at Sally.

She continues, "If she knows, she will be in danger. I can't have that, please don't mention the gods to her yet".

"I won't"

Rhea walks in with the ice tea, "So what did you guys talk about?"

Sally and I look at each other, neither one knowing really what to say.

"Nothing much darling. He likes swimming as well" Sally says, changing the subject.


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously:_

 _Rhea walks in with the ice tea, "So what did you guys talk about?"_

 _Sally and I look at each other, neither one knowing really what to say._

 _"Nothing much darling. He likes swimming as well" Sally says, changing the subject._

Rhea POV

I know they were talking about me, I overheard them. 'Seriously, it's a small cabin, when you fart your next door cabin neighbour can hear you, them whispering loudly is not helping them at all'.

'Of course he likes swimming, he is the Triton'.

So the few days my mum and I were enjoying together, Triton came to visit now and then. My dad was never brought up.

I loved swimming and surfing, Triton taught me how to surf. How crazy is that?

I know my dad doesn't know that Triton is here, and once he finds out, I don't know what is going to happen but it can't be good.

Sally POV

When I saw Triton, I couldn't believe it. I feel like I have the worst like. I could always see through the mist, I was terrified as a child and even now as an adult. I got involved with Poseidon, I don't regret it, our union brought me my little Rhea.

Rhea is too mature for her age, even as a baby she was incredibly smart, I'm scared she will grow up too quickly, which is a given when looking at who her father is.

I want to be there for my daughter no matter what. I married Gabe to protect her godly parentage, I've been working over-time and when I saw Triton I thought he was going to hurt Rhea. Luckily he didn't.

Triton has been coming around every few days. When I first saw him, he looked like an eighteen to twenty year old man. I noticed that he changed his appearance when he visited each time, he would look slightly younger. People would mistake Triton as my son, I don't mind, I think it's amusing because he is older than me . If Rhea noticed the changes, she hasn't said anything.

I really hope she stays ignorant for a little while longer. I can't lose my daughter, even if she has to go to camp.

 **A/N: I hope you guys like the story so far. I was watching Percy Jackson the other day and thought 'What if Poseidon had a daughter instead of a son?' So I started to write it but obviously with a twist. I do love stories with OC's in it, that won't really change in the future. I have so many ideas I want to incorporate into the story but it takes time. I am currently working on '** ** _Child of the Doctor_** **' as well as another story idea.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously_

 _I really hope she stays ignorant for a little while longer. I can't lose my daughter, even if she has to go to camp._

Poseidon's POV

I can sense my daughter in my domain, every time she came I could sense her, I wish I could go to her, I am afraid that my brothers will kill her. I can't allow that to happen. I will do whatever it takes to protect her.

I have made my decision. I am going to her. She won't even know I am there.

I swim to her location, I see her running and laughing, a boy chasing her, also laughing. I recognize him. Triton. My muscles tense, I can't hear anything around me, my hands start to shake, my heart rate increases. I am angry, beyond that. 'How dare he approach her!'

I wish I can throttle him at this moment. I would've, had it not been for Rhea being here. Triton could've killed her had he not liked her and I would not have known. Or I would have been too late in saving her.

"Come on Rhea, you can't catch me" I hear Triton, my heir, egging Rhea on to catch him.

I feel my anger increase. 'He can spend time with her, but I can't'. The waves around me are becoming more erratic. My presence becoming known, Triton looks at me with fearful eyes.

"Father" I can see him whisper in shock. Rhea senses something, she looks at Triton. "Is everything okay? Are you alright? You look sick". 'She really has a kind heart' I think, loving her even more. I wish she could come live me in Atlantis, she will be safe there. Once she is grown I would have to protect her from not only the mermen but the humans as well.

"I'm fine Rhea. Why don't you go play with your mom a bit. I just remembered that I need to go somewhere. I can't be late" Triton tells her shakily.

He better be here quick, he has some explaining to do.

I see Triton walking towards me after Rhea leaves.

"Father" he says, bowing.

"What do you think you are doing? Approaching MY daughter?" I seethe.

"Father, I...I sensed one of your children. I wanted to see what they looked like, but then I discovered you have a daughter. I've always wanted a sister. I wanted to get to know her. Sally knows who I am. Father please forgive me, I did not mean to offend you".

My anger deflates a little. "You should've asked before you approached her. All these years I have kept her hidden. You will not be the reason that my brothers discover her".


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously_

 _My anger deflates a little. "You should've asked before you approached her. All these years I have kept her hidden. You will not be the reason that my brothers discover her"._

Triton POV

My father is worried that I would lead my sister to her death. I made a vow that I would protect her. She is part of my family now.

I got to know her and I can't help but love the little bundle of joy. My father looks at her differently than he does anyone else. He really loves her. He cares for all his children and is sad when he loses one, but with her it seems different, deeper somehow.

If my uncles and the rest of the gods discover her, if anyone dares to harm her, there will be hell to pay. Not only will they have me to deal with, but our father as well. Despite his easy-going attitude, he truly is a fearsome warrior and king. He is ruthless, cares very little for mortals besides his lovers. And if push came to shove, he could beat Zeus in a battle any day.

My father has no desire to rule over all the gods. He has his kingdom and is overworked already, he does not need to add more onto his plate.

I swore to my father that I would not see Rhea come to any harm.

"I came to care for her" is all I said. He nodded and said, "I see".

"My son, I truly hope that is true"

I asked my father if I can continue coming to visit Rhea, and after some reluctance he agreed.

Rhea doesn't suspect anything I believe. If she knows the truth then her demi-god scent will intensify and monsters will come after her. Luckily she has that foul smelling stepfather that Sally married, his stench protects her and Sally from the monsters.

Rhea really wants to meet our father. I can tell that she will adore our father just as he adores her.

 **Rhea POV**

When I sensed my father I so wished that I could see him. I wished that he would come see me again. My body was still so young when I last saw him. Triton is really great. When he came back he looked really pale. I knew that dad didn't know that he came to see me, and I am curious to know how he reacted. When I sensed my dad, I could feel his power, his emotions, he obviously felt rage and anger, I was really worried for Triton.

Sometimes I wish I could just come clean to all of them and tell them that I was reborn. That I was brought to be here for my dad.

Sally POV

Rhea seems lost in thought. "A penny for your thoughts?" I ask.

She turns to me quickly, realizing she zoned out. "Hi mom, I was just thinking about what it would've been like if dad was here". I sigh sadly. She and Poseidon really bonded when she was a baby. I was heart broken when he left the first time before Rhea was born, but nothing compared to watching Rhea's heart break when Poseidon left. She was more reserved for a toddler after that.

She spoke about him often but it has become less and less of an occurrence. I married Gabe to protect her from monsters, and I really wish that I could protect her from his very presence.

I spoke to Triton about Gabe, and he was upset that Rhea was around him. Triton understood though.

"Mum, it's my birthday in four days. Can we invite Triton to come as well? I know that we normally spend time together on our birthdays".

"Of course we can sweetheart. It will be fun. We can go to the beach together, enjoy the sun and eat lots of bubblegum ice-cream".

Triton came to me and told me that Poseidon knows. "How did he react?"

"Better than I thought he would. He was extremely angry. I thought that I would die with one look. I explained to him what I was doing here, that I wanted to get to know Rhea and that I've come to care for her".


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously_

 _Triton came to me and told me that Poseidon knows. "How did he react?"_

 _"Better than I thought he would. He was extremely angry. I thought that I would die with one look. I explained to him what I was doing here, that I wanted to get to know Rhea and that I've come to care for her"._

Rhea POV

I just saw my dad on the beach, he is talking to Triton. We are celebrating my birthday today. My mum looks at me nervously but keeps quiet. My dad looks at us, he makes eye contact with my mum, nods, and then looks at me, after a few seconds he breaks eye contact.

His eyes swirl with a kaleidoscope of colours of the oceans, I can still see them change from this distance.

'What are they talking about?' I think in suspense.

My mum is fidgeting, "Mom, who is that man talking to Triton? He looks familiar" I ask, knowing the answer but I have to be the curious little kid, so this is me asking.

My mum doesn't really want to answer, I can tell. She changes the subject. "Triton is probably just chatting with a friend, why don't we go get us some more ice cream". She takes my hand and drags me to the ice-cream stand.

I keep looking back towards Triton and my dad. I have to go talk to him. While my mum is talking to the ice-cream man, I slip away from her quickly and quietly, heading towards them.

"Triton!" I yell out as I approach. Both he and Poseidon looks at me. "Triton, mom is getting ice-cream. Do you want some? Who is your friend? Hi, I'm Rhea."

They stare at me. 'Geesh, what's with all the staring?'

"Hi Rhea, this is...my...friend Parker" Triton responds, stumbling over his words.

"Hi Mr Parker. I'm Rhea. Would you like some ice-cream as well?" My dad looks ecstatic for a second. I call him Mr Parker because he looks to be around my mum's age, maybe slightly younger.

"Hello little one. I would love some ice-cream", He replies, which makes me smile.

"I'm not little", I tell him.

"Well seeing as you don't even reach my waist, I can call you little". He says amused to which I reply,

"Well Mr Parker, seeing as you are a giant, anyone will be little in comparison to you".

"Well said little Rhea".

Triton looks slightly nervous, even if he does have a massive grin on his face.

"You have to admit Rhea, you are small for your age and even your grade"

"I am average for my age Triton, I'm seven today. And the reason why I am smaller that those in my grade is because I am two years younger than them".

"Rhea!" My mum yells. She comes towards me with a frustrated look. She and dad share a look. Dad looks amused.

"We were getting ice-cream and the next moment you were gone. Don't do that again" She scolds.

"I was just curious who Triton was talking to. Mum, this is Mr Parker".

"Hello Mr Parker" My mum says with an amused expression as well.

Time Skip

My dad came to have dinner at the cabin. He and mum were in deep conversation, talking quietly.

Later that night I went to bed. "Night mum, night Mr Parker", I say to them. Triton left earlier in the night. He said that he had some things he had to do. I'm guessing dad sent him back to Atlantis for the day. Triton has probably let some of his responsibilities slip since he has been spending so much time with me.

"Good night little Rhea". My father says. "I'm not little".

"Night Rhea" replies my mum.

While they think I am asleep, I'm sitting at the door listening in on their conversation.

"I know you wanted to see her, but its dangerous. You said it yourself all those years ago. Don't get me wrong Poseidon, I'm glad you're here". My mum says.

He sighs, "I know, but now that Triton knows. It can make it easier for me to visit in secret. She doesn't have to know that I am her father. If my family finds out earlier of her existence, we can pass her off as Triton's daughter. He and I spoke about it and have made the decision that she will be seen as his daughter until she reaches camp".

'Damn, that's weird. But understandable. I will gladly go along with it if I will see my dad more often'.

"What about her, will we tell her you are her father? Will she believe that Triton is hers?" asks my mother. 'Those are valid questions, I also want to know'.

"I want to wait until she gets to know me more before I tell her. I am going to be honest, I don't want her to hate me. She must think that I've abandoned her".

"Oh Poseidon. She won't hate you. She might not be happy in once you tell her, but she is a forgiving, understanding child".

"Sally, Triton spoke to me about the man you married. I can sense his disgusting presence around you and Rhea. I don't like it. I can start making preparations for you and Rhea to come stay with me in Atlantis. You will be safe. All you have to do is say 'Yes'.

"Oh Poseidon. I would love to. But I can't, we can't. What about your wife Amphitrite? She would hate us, you know this. Both Rhea and I would be in danger from her wrath" Poseidon sighs as my mum tells him this.

"She would not dare defy me. She won't touch the two of you".

"But she could make it much more difficult for us to live there. Besides Atlantis is not a place for mortals. I couldn't do it. Maybe Rhea can one day but not me" Sally replies heartbroken.

My heart feels heavy. I wish we could be a proper family.


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously_

 _"But she could make it much more difficult for us to live there. Besides Atlantis is not a place for mortals. I couldn't do it. Maybe Rhea can one day but not me" Sally replies heartbroken._

 _My heart feels heavy. I wish we could be a proper family_.

Rhea POV

The summer vacation is almost over. My dad has been visiting every day. He and mum look like they still get along considering the conversation they had the first night.

Triton has also visited less and less. I miss him as well. I have to see Gabe soon and then head back to boarding school.

My dad and I are sitting on the beach, my mum just went to get some hotdogs for us to eat.

I am going to miss everybody terribly, I feel tears gather in my eyes, threatening to fall.

"Little one, what's the matter?" my father asks.

"Nothing's the matter. I'm fine". I tell him unconvincingly.

"Please don't lie to me. I can see that you are not fine" He says.

 **Poseidon's POV**

"Please don't lie to me. I can see that you are not fine", I say to her. I can see the tears in her eyes and all I wish is to make them go away.

"It's just that... this summer has been the best one yet. I met you and Triton and I had mom here. We had so much fun, and now we are going to leave and not see you again. Things will go back to the way they were with Gabe and school. I don't want to. I want to stay here and let this last forever" she says sadly.

'Maybe it's time I tell her'

"Come here little one" I instruct her. She walks to me and I wrap my arms around her, hugging her close to me. "I want these moments to last as well. My time spent with you and your mother truly has been marvelous. I will miss you as well. I wish I could bring you two with me to my home".

She sniffs, "Will I see you again?"

"Of course you will. I'll be here when you come next summer, I promise".

"Really? That's great". She exclaims.

Sally is approaching us with the food. I look to her, trying to convey that I wish to tell our daughter the truth. She gives me a look of 'Are you sure this is what you want to do? You can't take it back'.

I nod at her.

"Is everything alright here? Are you okay honey?" Sally asks Rhea.

Rhea looks up, "Yeah mom, I'm fine. I was sad that we have to leave soon and Mr Parker comforted me. He said that we will see him again next summer" she says the last part excitedly.

"That's great honey... Rhea, let's pack up and head to the cabin. There is something I want to tell you" Sally says.

We head to the cabin. It really is a small place to live. I'm so used to the size of my palace that anything else will seem tiny. I want to build Sally and Rhea a proper house here in Montauk.

We head inside, put all the stuff from the beach down, and head to the small living room.

Sally sits next to me, while Rhea sits across from us. "What's up mom? What do you want tell me? Are you and Mr Parker together?" Rhea asks.

Sally chokes on her water, she then starts of slowly and seriously, I hold Sally's hand, we discussed how we were going to tell her, it would be better if she begins and then later on in the conversation I would continue. "In a way we are. We were together for a year. This was eight years ago. We were together and we conceived a child, you.

"You are his daughter Rhea, his name is not Parker. His name is Poseidon".


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously_

 _"You are his daughter Rhea, his name is not Parker. His name is Poseidon_ ".

 **Rhea POV**

'Oh, great, they came clean to me about this. How am I supposed to react to this? I've never been in a situation where I am from another world, have to keep it secret that I am reborn, that I know who my father is. My mother and father trying to hide my father's secret along with my older brother. Now I have to react to this. Acting shocked is my obviously my best bet, but do I react in anger, sadness, joy. I have to decide this in a matter of three seconds'.

"You lied to me" I state in a zombie-like voice. They look at me with sadness in their eyes. My father looks older now, he is waiting in suspense as well as my mother for my reaction.

"We had to. We can't tell you why now. But we had to keep it secret, your father's side of the family won't approve of you, so we have been keeping you secret your whole life" My mum says, not saying anything about the gods.

"I'm sorry Rhea. I wanted to wait until you were a certain age to reveal it to you. But I couldn't stay away from you any longer. When I saw Triton playing with you, I knew that I couldn't stay away from you." My father says.

"Triton is my brother, isn't he?" I ask.

"He is" my father says.

"What were you trying to protect me from exactly? Why would your family not approve of me?" I ask him, already knowing the answer. I am curious as to what lies they would tell me if they won't tell me about the gods.

"Your father's family is complicated. And they are from a different class of people. Your father is also married, so it will be scandalous if they found out about you. They might try to harm you. We can't take that risk" My mother replies.

"So are you ashamed of me then?" I ask him.

"No! Not at all, never think that. I will always be proud of you. You are my first and only daughter and I will always care about you. We want to keep you safe, whatever it takes".

"I knew you felt familiar. I knew I could trust you. So this is why?" I say in my most heart-broken voice I could muster. I'm excited to finally have my father back.

"Probably"

"You stayed away for so long. How do I know you won't leave me again?"

"I won't leave you. I will not always be there but I'll try my best daughter" My father says, a bit more hopeful now.

"I think I'm going to take a walk. I need to process this information. I am so disappointed in you. You lied to my face. You lied about your name. I understand your reasoning but I can handle these things. You need to trust me. I am not like others my age. You know this mum" I say to them, I am upset about it cause I have an old soul so to speak, I understand them but I still don't like the lying.

"That's fine honey. Just don't go too far. We understand" my mum says, but dad looks like he doesn't want me to go. My mum takes his hand, shaking her head slightly, barely noticeable. He relents.

I take my leave. 'What is going to happen now?'

 **Poseidon POV**

I wish I could just take her in my arms and hold her close and safe. Sally shakes her head, telling me silently to let Rhea take her walk. I understand but I don't like it. If one of my subjects had to do something like this to me, just walking away without consent, let's just say that it rarely happens.

I let her go. "She needs time to process this" is all Sally says.

I really admire Sally. She is an amazing woman and mother. She has become a true friend. After the birth of Rhea, when I went to visit them and she caught me in Rhea's room, since then we were friends, no longer lovers, we work well together. Sally is very understanding. I wish that she could've been my wife instead of Amphitrite. And when she dies I will miss her dearly. I'll visit her in my brother's realm. I can't even begin to imagine what I will do if Rhea dies. I can't let that happen. I'll convince the fates to let her have immortality. She will be a Princess of Atlantis, a princess of the sea. She and Triton by my side.

 **A/N: What a short and sweet chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy the story. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

_Previously  
_

 _Poseidon POV_

 _I really admire Sally. She is an amazing woman and mother. She has become a true friend. After the birth of Rhea, when I went to visit them and she caught me in Rhea's room, since then we were friends, no longer lovers, we work well together. Sally is very understanding. I wish that she could've been my wife instead of Amphitrite. And when she dies I will miss her dearly. I'll visit her in my brother's realm. I can't even begin to imagine what I will do if Rhea dies. I can't let that happen. I'll convince the fates to let her have immortality. She will be a Princess of Atlantis, a princess of the sea. She and Triton by my side._

Rhea POV

I walked around the beach for about ten minutes, staying close to the cabin as I promised. Things are changing now. Too fast. I am scared of what is to come.

We only have three days left and then back to normal. I have to make the best of th _e_ se few days I have left with my dad.

I head towards the cabin feeling nervous. 'What do I say? How do I react?'

I go through the already opened door.

My mom and dad are still sitting in the same place as when I left them.

"Hi" I say.

They look at me. "You're back", my dad states happily.

"Rhea, please don't hate me. I really want to be part of your life, if you'll let me" my dad tells me.

"I'm going to be honest, I'm not sure how to respond to all of this, but I know I am happy that you are here. I have a dad , and that's all I wanted since I can remember. I am upset that you stayed away, you have your reasons and your secrets. I really don't like lying, but as I said, you have your reasons"

Time Skip

Today is the last day I get to spend with my dad, I've loved every moment of it. Triton is also coming later today to say bye. And then tomorrow morning mum and I are leaving at five AM.

We went surfing yesterday. It was a lot of fun. We had great waves the whole time. 'I wonder why' I think sarcastically.

A fish came up to me as well, it was funny cause fish are stupid. This one fish could barely speak, and kept forgetting what it wanted to say. I was sitting on my surfboard when this happened. My dad came towards me on his board,

"Who are you talking to?" he asks.

"This fish, it's talking to me. It doesn't really know what to say" I tell him truthfully.

"Where is this fish you are talking to?" He asks, seeming angry. 'Why is he angry about a fish talking to me?'

I didn't notice until now, the fish hid behind my leg that was hanging off the board in the water as soon as my father came. 'The fish is scared of my father'.

"I'm not sure where the fish is now", I say to him, trying to protect the fish from him. 'I don't know what he would do to the poor thing, maybe it's because it spoke to me'.

"Very well" is all he says, turning around and catching a wave.

'Seriously, is that it. "Very well" he says. I just told him a fish spoke to me, and he doesn't even deny it or anything'.

Poseidon POV

'Rhea is leaving soon. I will miss her greatly. I love her more than I have loved any other person in my existence. Triton came to say 'good bye' as well this morning, Rhea had tears in her eyes when she hugged him for the last time.

My darling little girl. I am going to have to keep an eye on her during her stay at that school Sally mentioned. I made a necklace for her, it will be able to conceal her from monsters as long as she wears it. It will also be able to alert me if she is in any sort of danger, the pendant is connected to my domain'.

(A/N. This necklace was handmade by a woman in Rhode Island/America. I found the image on Amazon.)

'A fish spoke to my daughter. What gives it the right to speak to her. At least she accepts the fish, and does not think she is going crazy. I'm very jealous over my time with Rhea. She is my daughter. I know it is an innocent fish, but it does not help my emotions raging. I want to be the one to tell her of her heritage. And I will soon. Hopefully next summer when she comes again'.

Our last day together, we are spending our time either walking down to the beach, sitting in the small cabin, packing her and Sally's things in the car.

I feel like I'm drowning and that's not even possible. My heart feels like it sits in my stomach and in my throat at the same time. I have to let her go now and Sally will be going back to that vile mortal Gabe.

"Um...Mr Par...Posei...um...sorry, it's still weird for me to call you that...well to call you anything for that matter...can I call you 'dad'?" She asks. 'Yes! She has been struggling to call me by any name. I can tell that freaks her out slightly. She can call me dad finally!'

I bend down to her eye level, "It would greatly please me if you would call me 'dad'. I remember when you were still a baby and you called me 'dad'. My heart nearly flew out of my chest when you spoke to me".

She smiles and hugs me, I hold onto her. We both know that this moment right here is all we will have for months to come.

"Okay dad"she says with a smile, still embracing.

'I swear, not even Apollo's sun can shine as bright as my face did with happiness in this very moment'.


	14. Chapter 14

_Previously_

 _"Okay dad"she says with a smile, still embracing._

 _'I swear, not even Apollo's sun can shine as bright as my face did with happiness in this very moment'._

* * *

 **Rhea POV**

It's been months, months I say since I've last seen or even spoken to my father. 'This sucks'.

When I touch my necklace, I can feel the ocean, it's a strange feeling, but I welcome it, it feels like home. My home. I can't wait to see my family. I am going home for Christmas in two days. I will only see my mum. My father will probably be busy with the winter solstice. Or maybe he will just be chilling around in his kingdom, avoiding suspicion that I exist.

Isn't it great, I was practically born a sin in my family!

School is still good. My dyslexia is making it difficult for me to read, but that does not mean I give up and continue with the rest of my peers. Sport is a no-brainer and my archery leaves little doubt about who my father is. Although I have improved slightly. They say practice makes perfect, and it will only take many, many, many more years for my skills to improve in this field.

'I really wish I could see my father'

Poseidon POV

I can sense my daughter's needs. It's intense. I truly wish that I could see her as well in the flesh. I am sending Triton to her mother's apartment as a Christmas gift of sorts. Triton doesn't mind, he misses her dearly.

I can't interfere in her life anymore. I am afraid that my brother's will take her from me. Although, Hades is the more reasonable one.

 **Time Skip-Next Summer**

My mum and I are leaving tomorrow to go back to Montauk. I am so excited. My mum seems excited as well. She is currently at work, finishing her last day before we are off for the summer. 'Poor mum, she's has to deal with Smelly Gabe for the past couple of months alone'

I hear Gabe calling me from the living room.

"Rhea! Fetch me a beer and be quick about it!" Gabe yells as I walk towards him. I try to swallow my anger, but it doesn't work because as I entered the kitchen to get his beer for him, the kitchen sink exploded with water coming from the tap and the drain. 'Shit!' I think.

I hear Gabe coming to the kitchen and the water stops. "What did you do? What happened?" He asks accusingly, anger in his voice.

"I didn't do anything. I wasn't even close to the sink when it happened, water just came out of the sink" I tell him.

He grabs a hold of my shirt pulling me close to him, his foul breath on my face, "Liar. You had to have done something. Look at this place. You'll be cleaning this up!"

'Ungrateful brat' I hear him say, he goes to the sink and inspects it. "Nothing is broken here girl. Did you throw water all over the floor then?"

"No I didn't" I tell him.

"Fine, lie to me then, I want this kitchen clean tonight otherwise you ain't going on that trip with your mother" He tells me with a smug face that I just want throw with a chair.

"Fine" I tell him through clenched teeth. 'If only he knew who my father is'

He left the kitchen and I grab a mop and bucket. There's so much water everywhere.

I cleaned it all up and when Mum came home, we finally left to go back to Montauk. I told her about the water incident in the kitchen, and she looked nervous for a second, composed herself and did everything in her power to avoid the subject further.

"Rhea, calm down sweetie", my mother says amused in the car as I was fiddling with the radio, my chair, my hair and just about anything I could get my hands on.

"But mom, I'm just so excited to go" I say bouncing in my seat.

"I can't wait either" she says as we continue the long drive to Montauk.

When we got there, she and I got settled in. it's already late and I don't know if I'll see my father tonight or tomorrow. I hope he comes soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The next morning I was already wearing my swimsuit, ready to go out to the beach.

We lay down our towels on the sand, my mum has a book in hand and I'm already on my way to the sea. I giggle as I feel the water touch my feet. It feels euphoric.

'I can't believe how much I miss this', I think as I look out at the ocean before me.

I run in deeper and dive in. I swim further than the other people in the water. I swim down to the bottom of the sea and I see starfish and coral. It's like a rainbow of colours surrounding me here.

I crouch down on the sea floor and push myself up as fast as I can, shooting myself faster than I have ever done, into the air, my body almost fully out of the water and I fall gracefully with a splash.

"Be careful daughter, you mustn't let any one see you", I hear my father's voice behind me.

"Dad!" I yell out excited and swim to him, latching myself onto him in a tight hug.

"It's good to see you too daughter", he replies with a laugh.

"I missed you so much", I tell him, still hugging him.

"And I you, daughter", he responds happily.

"Where did you come from?", I ask him, still knowing the answers but they still haven't told me a thing about the gods. 'Do they really believe that I won't suspect anything? His name is Poseidon and my brother is Triton. I spoke to a fish, can sense the ocean from my necklace and not to mention my emotional water outburst in the kitchen!'

"Uh..."

His face says it all, he looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

I decide to spare him and say, "Come on dad, let's go say hi to mom".

He releases a sigh of relief, and as we swim to shore I role my eyes. 'For a god, he really sucks at lying'.

We greeted mom and we all left to get ice-cream.

"When is Triton coming?", I ask my dad.

"He is looking after...our...home, doing some work for me", he tells me awkwardly.

We all sit down and my dad asks me about school.

"It's okay I guess. I've been studying hard. It's difficult because of my dyslexia but I push through. The other kids are weirded out because I'm so young. I did a placement test and I have to go to fifth grade now. I'm excited for that", I respond.

"That's amazing Rhea. I'm so proud of you. Not many children are as advanced as you", he praises me, which makes my ego swell slightly.

"Thanks dad", I grin at him.

"Can I ask you guys something?", I ask my parents.

"Of course honey", my mom replies.

"Are you really the god of the sea?", I ask, shocking them both.

"What are you talking about Rhea?", my mom asks, trying to look confused.

"Mom, dad, you really are terrible liars. Dad's name is Poseidon, my brother is named Triton, and not to mention the weird things that have been happening around me".

"You really are too smart for your age daughter. We didn't want to tell you because if you knew, your life will be placed in more danger than ever. We did it to protect you", my father says. he went on to explain about demi-gods and monsters and his family who likes to kill children.

"Now that you know, your scent will be even more potent to the monsters out there who hunt demi-gods", my father says sadly, squeezing my mother's hand.

I frown in confusion, 'But I have known my whole life, and I haven't really been in danger'.

"But I have known since last summer", I state confused, 'and nothing has happened so far".

"You've known all this time and you didn't say anything", my mother starts.

"You didn't hide it well. Last summer I overheard some of your conversations with dad and Triton...It's a small cabin", I explain.

"It is a small cabin, I agree", my dad responds humorously.

"Does that mean her life isn't in as much danger as we first believed, since she knew all along?", my mom asks dad.

"It would appear so, since you haven't seen any monsters around, and nothing happened at school", my father replies.

We headed back to the cabin, had lunch and dad had to go back to Atlantis, leaving my mother and I alone.

"I really am sorry that I didn't tell you", she says.

"I know mum. I knew you had to have a good reason".

"I really wish you would've told me sooner that you knew though", she sighs.

"And miss out on both your and dad's reaction at the same time? No way! It was hilarious", I say laughing and my mom joins in.

My father couldn't visit the next day and neither could Triton, and so mom and I went for some needed shopping. I was growing out of my clothes that I've had for nearly two years.

We had a good bonding time and then when we got back to the cabin, Triton was there. We enjoyed a good laugh when I told him about mom and dad's reaction and he said he had a similar reaction when dad told him about me.

"When did you know?", he asks me.

"I think when I was hanging out in the water and a fish spoke to me. Dad looked upset and the fishy hid behind my leg, afraid of dad. It's ridiculous when I think about it now. And you and dad always show up out of the blue. And not to mention the fact that you always smell like the sea and your eyes change colour, and considering your names. I put it all together", I respond, lying through my teeth like a professional.

Triton told me that he will be introducing me as his daughter for the time-being to keep me safe.

"That's weird", I say, pulling a face.

"I know what you mean, but we have to do it for now", he tells me with a similar face.


	16. Chapter 16

_Triton told me that he will be introducing me as his daughter for the time-being to keep me safe._

 _"That's weird", I say, pulling a face._

 _"I know what you mean, but we have to do it for now", he tells me with a similar face._

Today my father and brother will start my training, I'm excited but also nervous.

My mother was worried about me, and made herself very clear about it.

"Poseidon, she is still a child. She's too young to fight", my mother said.

"Sally, she needs to learn. Her training at school will not be enough. She will be safe in my domain while she trains. I promise".

My mother relented of course. I don't think many can resist my father's face when he pulls it like that. I wish I could do that with my mother. Imagine it, 'Mom, can I have some chocolate, along with all the sweets in the world, please', and then, 'Bam! I have all the sweets in the world. But no...I don't have my father's talent to pull a face like that...yet', I think while smirking evilly at the last thought.

"What's with that smile on your face?", Triton asks curiously.

"Nothing, just imagining myself being as awesomely convincing as dad one day", I whisper to him.

He lets out a roaring laugh, causing my parents to look at us.

"What's that about?", my mother asks.

"Nothing mom", I reply quickly.

"That doesn't look like nothing. But I'll drop it", my mother says.

We headed a few miles into the ocean and there my father gifted me with my very first sword, made of celestial bronze. We were standing at the bottom of the ocean. I can move normally and feel more energized than on land.

I take it from his hand and feel the tip hit the floor due to its weight.

"This is definitely not the sword fighting I do at school. It's heavy", I state.

My father lets out a laugh and says, "You are right daughter. Your training will be different than that of your school. Your brother and I will help you become the best warrior I know you can be. Your path won't be easy. But we believe in you. There are monsters out there who would do nothing more than to harm and kill you. And many demi-gods have died because of lack of training, especially at their young ages. You will have an advantage that they didn't have".

He showed me how to hold my sword properly, it is still difficult due to its weight.

"Dad, it's really difficult to lift it", I complain.

"Stop complaining, now hold it up".

I struggle slightly until my father waves his hand over the sword, making it lighter.

"Thanks dad", I respond and stand ready.

He advances on me and basically kicks my arse for an hour.

"Your endurance is good Rhea, but you won't last long in a fight. Your core and balance needs work, and we'll focus on that for the next few days. You're fast due to your age and can use it to your advantage but only for so long", he tells me and I groan, lying flat on the ocean floor.

"Dad, have mercy please!", I beg him and I hear Triton snort in the background.

"Not a chance little sister. When I was your age he was even worse with me than with you", Triton quips in.

"Oh hush you", my father tells Triton, "You are an excellent warrior my son, and that is due to my training".

I was surprisingly not sore the next day and when I told my brother that, he started to laugh again.

"Darling sister, the thing about training is that it can take a day to two before you feel any muscle pain. The trick to getting through it is to continue training"

"Yay, I have so much to look forward to", I say sarcastically.

Days passed on Montauk and I trained and trained, and trained, and trained.

After a week I finally got a break for just one day. 'The joy!'

I stayed indoors with my mum and watched a movie called 'Troy'. My mom and I had a feast, we had popcorn, chocolates, ice-cream and blue cookies.

"This is really nice mom. I've missed you these past few days", I tell her.

"Me too Rhea. I'm happy that we can at least have this day together", she responds, hugging me to her side and we continue with the movie marathon.

After a few hours we heard a storm brewing and the waves crashing against the beach violently. All we saw were lightning across the sky, striking the ocean in different places as far as the eye could see.

"What's happening mom?", I ask her scared.

"It seems that the gods are fighting again", she says to me, but I can see it in her eyes, she is worried that it's about me.

Hours later the storm passed and my father walked into the cabin, my mom was asleep.

"Dad!", I whisper and run into his arms. He picks me up and carries me to the kitchen, as not to disturb my mom.

"What happened? Are you alright?", I ask him.

"I'm fine. I had a disagreement with my brothers, is all", he replies.

"Did you resolve the conflict then?", I ask him warily.

"We did, in a way. Your uncle has broken his vows as I did with you. He sired a daughter too, Thalia, your cousin who passed away a few days ago. He turned her into a tree to save her life", my father responds sadly.

"I'm sorry dad. It must be really difficult for him right now as well as for you. I don't know what I'll do if I lost you or mom, or Triton", I respond.

"Your heart is too kind daughter. My brother does not deserve it. He would try to kill you if he ever knew of you", he tells me angrily.

"Well that's his loss, I would be a great niece to have. I can bake blue cookies. I bet none of the other nieces has done that for him", I say jokingly with my arms in a superhero pose, trying to get my father's mood up.

He laughs heartily, "It is his loss indeed".

"What have you been doing all day?", he asks me.

"Mom and I had a movie marathon and ate a lot of junk food", I say and receive a disapproving look.

"What? It was fun. Mum treated me today cause someone…hmph…dad…has been training me non-stop for days on end".

"Tomorrow Triton will train you. I have to go back to my kingdom and sort through some things", he says.

"Yes! I mean, 'Oh no, don't go'", I say blushing.

"Oh so that's how it is daughter. You haven't missed me at all today I see", he says in an offended tone but I can tell he is joking.

"No…not at all dad. Psst. I've missed you plenty, not your training though".

"You should get to bed my child. It's late", he says.

"But dad…I don't want to go to bed", I say pouting like the petulant child that I am.

"No, it's late and you have training tomorrow. Come on", he says, making sure I get into bed.

And so I slept soundly until my brother jumped on my bright and early in the morning for my training.

I trained almost every day and I am happy to say that I've seen so much improvement physically and even mentally. Even if I do have ADHD, I can focus my mind better on the tasks at hand.

We were relaxing after another brutal few hours of training. Triton was telling me of all the mischief he caused when he was younger. Our father was speaking to one of the messenger sharks close by, when all of a sudden there was a bright, followed by the appearance of the Fates.

We were startled and all of us were in battle mode within seconds. My father standing in front of us.

"Ladies, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?", my father breaks the silence.

"Poseidon, we have come to give you a warning. Zeus is watching you closely now and will soon discover Rhea as your daughter. He must not know that she is your daughter yet for if he does, he will be merciless. You would do anything to defend your kingdom and family, and war would break out that would end this world. Continue to train her in secret if you must, but only Triton must be seen with her, as she will be known as his daughter for many years", the three of them spoke each sentence after the other.

"I thank you for the warning my ladies. But when will be the right time to reveal who she is?", he asks them.

"You will know when the time is right Lord Poseidon. Zeus is filled with grief and Hades filled with hatred. Hades will be more lenient if he were to find out about her from yourself. But choose your timing wisely", Laches says.

"As for you, Rhea Jackson, walk with us", Otropis says.

"No! She goes nowhere with you", my father says.

I remember them from before I was born. They still look as intimidating as ever. I need to speak to them.

"Dad, I'll be fine. Let me speak to them", I implore.

"Very well. But head my words fates, if she is harmed in any way then my wrath will know no bounds. Are we clear?", he says intimidatingly.

"Of course Lord Poseidon"

I walked with them, still in eyesight of my father. But now he can't hear us.

"Rhea Jackson, first born daughter of Poseidon. Chosen of Chaos. You have a long path ahead of you. When you are at the age of twelve, you must head to Camp Half-blood. You still have time to train now and to be prepared of what is to come. You know of certain events that will happen. The way those events happen will be different than what you know. You now have a father and brother who will stand by your side no matter what. Their love for you is great, so great that it can devastate this world".

"Can I ask something? Why was I the one chosen? I barely remember all those books. I barely even remember my past life", I ask nervously.

"You were chosen by Chaos himself, seen as the best fit to strengthen his family, to bring order to the chaos his family faces".

"Oh, no pressure at all then", I respond sarcastically.

"You are here for a reason Rhea and your father has wished for a daughter for millennia, and Chaos has granted his wish. You'll understand better in time. For now, you must be careful, you mustn't be seen with your father except within his kingdom. Speak with your father to go to Hades about you. Meet with his soon, so that when the time comes, you will have allies. We will speak again young demi-god, your father is anxious and will not wait any longer", the Fates tell me in their creepy voices.

"Thank you", I respond with a small bow towards them.

I walk back towards my father and brother and can clearly see the worry on their faces. The Fates disappeared in another bright light.

My father is in front of me in an instant and I hug him. To be honest, it's really scary standing in front of them like that, so exposed. I've kept being reborn a secret for my whole demi-god life and just thinking, 'what if my father finds out and doesn't want me anymore?', is frightening enough.

"What did they tell you Rhea?", he asks me, voice full of worry.

I pull away from him and say, "They said that I have to go to camp half-blood when I am twelve. And that…I have to meet Uncle Hades soon".

He sighs and asks, "Is that all they spoke about?"

I hesitate, "Yes, that is all".

"Very well daughter", he says and calls for Triton.

"Yes father", he responds.

"The Fates have spoken, I cannot visit Rhea anymore outside of my domain. They said nothing about you. The plan will continue as long as possible for you to 'act' as her father. I will introduce the idea of her to some of the other gods as your daughter. We will continue her training in my domain this summer", he says.

Poseidon's POV

When I saw Rhea speaking with the Fates, I could feel my heart in my throat, 'It's never a good thing when the Fates focus on you'. And their attentions were solely on my little Rhea, from the moment they arrived they had their sights set on her.

I saw her hesitate to tell me what the Fates spoke to her about, and it pains me to know that she doesn't want to tell me. And what pains me the most is that I cannot spend as much time with her as I had wished.

Her training has improved to such an extent that I believe she would be able to compete with some of the beset warriors in my kingdom. She is a quick learner and I am glad that they have at least some semblance of training at that school of hers.

We spoke a few days ago that she wants to improve her archery training, 'Because I really suck at it and I refuse to suck'. Let's just say that she really makes me laugh, she brings joy back into my life, a joy that I did not realize I did not have. I've truly been blessed to have her. I've never loved any of my other demi-god children as I much as I love her. I can feel it in my bones that if she were to perish that I would go to the underworld and drag her back to the land of the living, no matter what.

I want her to stay in my domain, she'll be safe here, but I know the Fates won't allow it, or her mother for that matter. I don't know who I am more scared of, The fates or Sally Jackson.

Triton POV

Father had to leave to go to another council meeting. It's been three days since the meeting with the Fates.

Rhea is taking a day off from training and I am enjoying spending time with her and Sally.

My mother Amphitrite often wonders where I am going, she doesn't know of Rhea. I'm not sure how my mother would treat Rhea, if she would like her or hate her, but I really don't want to find out any time soon. And if she finds out that I've hidden my 'own child' from her, then she would surely try to maim me, and might like Rhea. But if she finds out that she is my sister, I would fear for Rhea's life.

My father doesn't treat my mother the way he treats Sally. My mother is more of a 'snob' and Sally is an easy going person. My father is more free with Sally, acts more like himself than with my mother.

He doesn't love my mother, that much is clear, but he cares for her at least. I understand it now, although when I was younger I resented my father because of his affairs with the mortals, I resented mortals. 'What made them better than my mother?', I would ask myself.

But as time passed, I came to understand my father better, I came to understand that marriage does not always mean love. And my resentment faded away.

I love my mother, but I have a deeper bond with my father. I respect him more than her.

Sally is constantly worried about Rhea. She cares for her, supports her, listens to her. Those are admirable traits that I wished I could've seen in my mother. My mother barely spent any time with me, 'And why would she be worried about me? I am god'. If she had invested more time in me than what Sally invests in Rhea, I might've been a better man, or I might have been worse. The Fates know.

Rhea POV

"Do you know what sucks Triton?", I ask him.

"No, dear sister, what sucks?", he asks humorously.

"That dad can't even come to the beach anymore. And when I do see him now, I just train, train, train. And then I leave".

"Mmm, maybe I could talk to dad about that", he suggests.

"Maybe, but I don't want to bother him. He is really busy", I say.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Another two days passed and when I left for my training, my brother surprised me by taking me to Atlantis. I was squealing, like a pig the entire time.

Before we entered he said, "Rhea, listen carefully, my mother doesn't know of you yet. I will introduce you as my daughter. But I doubt she will believe me for long. You look too much like dad. You will call dad 'Lord Poseidon', and my mother 'Lady Amphitrite'".

"I understand Triton", I say.

"You can't call me Triton anymore. You'll have to call me 'father' from now on once we enter the city. Technically, I am not allowed to visit my children but many gods break that rule. I've not had many mortal children as I have a dislike towards quite a few. And like dad, have had only sons".

"I understand…father", I respond awkwardly, "This is weird".

"You'll get used to it Rhea, I promise. It's strange for me too. But this is the only way to protect you for now".

We entered Atlantis and were greeted by many mer-people and all sorts of sea creatures.

We entered the 'castle', if you can call it that. It's massive, but doesn't look like your typical castle that you would find in the movies. It's better. I had to wait in Triton's quarters while he spoke to Amphitrite and Poseidon.

Amphitrite will find out now that I am her grand-daughter and that Poseidon has known for over a year and has met me.

Around twenty minutes later Triton enters along with dad and Amphitrite.

I stand up immediately and bow, "Hello father. Lord Poseidon, Lady Amphitrite".

"Do you think me for a fool Triton, Poseidon? Congratulations husband, you've always wanted a daughter", Amphitrite says resigned.

"Huh", is my well-articulated response.

"You look too much like Poseidon, girl. He is my husband, and I have known him for millennia. I see the way he reacts to you, even now", she says.

I look towards my dad and Triton, feeling out of my depths with her.

"Then you must know why we must keep her a secret Amphitrite. She is important to me", my father responds.

"So important that you would try and keep her a secret from me? Your own wife?", she replies.

"Yes. We knew it was a long shot to introduce her as Triton's daughter, but we had to try. If my siblings find out about her, they will not treat her kindly", Poseidon says.

"You have little faith in me husband. I've known since the beginning of our marriage that you wished for a daughter, and after thousands of years, you finally have one. Do I like it that you have affairs with mortal women? No, but I accept it because you do not love me and I do not love you. I have resented your children because you favoured them over Triton many, many times. But this is the first time that I've seen Triton care for one of his siblings, so much so that he is willing to mascaraed as her father", she says somewhat resentfully and with understanding.

'I did not expect this. She isn't trying to kill me…yet'.

"Come, let's go have some lunch and discuss this situation", Amphitrite says snobbishly.

She left, followed with Triton and my father held me back for a minute.

"Are you alright daughter?", he asks worriedly.

"Yeah, I think so. She can be scary. She's really observant", I respond.

"Indeed she is", he responds, "Come on, I am excited to have you here Rhea. You are safe here and you can meet some of my subjects".

The whole day was stressful but also amazing. I got to explore after lunch. Amphitrite was cordial with me. Triton showed me around while Poseidon and Amphitrite got into an argument, 'probably about me'.

 **Poseidon POV**

After Rhea and Triton left the room, Amphitrite started with me.

"How could you keep this from me?", she asks.

"I did it to protect my daughter. You've attacked and killed some of my children in the past before out of resentment", I respond.

"Yes, because you cheated on me. I was angry. Now I am sad, but I understand. I will not harm her, I give you my word Poseidon", she says, which surprises me.

"Thank you. I do not expect you to like her, I understand if you don't, but it would mean a lot to me if you would at least get to know her", I tell her.

"I will do my best Poseidon", she says sadly and turns away from me.

"Amphitrite?", I ask.

"I am sorry that I could never give you a daughter. I never really wanted another child, but looking at her, she looks so much like you. I've never seen the appeal to another child until today", she responds.

'Oh I see, she is feeling insecure. Women! She knows we have a loveless marriage, but that doesn't mean that we haven't become friends over the years. Not close friends, but friends nonetheless'.

"Thank you for being so understanding", I say sincerely.

"I hope she is worth it Poseidon", she says.

"She is, I promise", I say to her, bringing her hand to my lips and giving it a kiss.

We walked next to each other and saw Triton leading Rhea to the training arena.

"He cares for her deeply, I see", my wife states.

"He does. I was just as shocked as you are when I saw him with her last year".

"He's always wanted a sister", she replies, "and now he has one. I am afraid that he will be as overprotective as you are. I can see it in your eyes".

I told her about meeting with the Fates, she was shocked of course, and what they said to me and Rhea. She might not have been the best wife and mother, but she has her moments and can offer sound advice when needed.

Rhea went home with a bright smile on her face and came back to Atlantis four more times before she and her mother left Montauk and it will be another year before I see my daughter again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Rhea POV**

"I hate school", I tell my mother with a groan before leaving on the bus for boarding school.

"You'll do great Rhea, like always. I'm sure you've missed some of your friends", my mother encourages.

"You're right, it would be nice to see Jane and Malcolm again", I tell her.

Jane and Malcolm became my friends once I entered into Grade four, and we've been friends for over a year. They're really great and supportive, even when I skipped to Grade five.

I have to do a placement test again once I arrive at school to see if I need to go to be placed in a higher grade again. Mentally I am in my twenties, but physically I'm eight, and it's not like I can tell them that.

It's strange how I barely remember events in my past life now, but can remember information, like my schooling and such.

I want to finish school soon. As much as I like being somewhat normal and being safe for now from monsters and prophecies, I hate feeling stuck and reliant on others and people treating me like I know nothing due to my age.

Sometimes my physical age will show when I get excited about things or when I get angry and frustrated. My emotional age is different than my mental age. I've thrown a tantrum or two when I don't get my way. The Headmaster even phoned my mom in the first week when I started school over an incident with one of the teachers who treated me like a baby.

I like hanging out with Jane and Malcolm. Jane is your typical girly girl and Malcolm is your typical geek with an intense love for Star Wars, and then you get me, and I don't even know what to classify myself in the group.

I eventually got to school and got settled into my room before being called to one of my teacher's classes for my placement test.

Two hours later I finished the test and headed to the cafeteria to eat. My teacher will let me know tomorrow where I need to be placed again.

"Hey! Hey!", I see Jane calling me over to their table.

"Jane, Malcolm!", I greet excitedly.

"How was your summer?", Jane asks.

"It was good, I spent some time with my mom in Montauk at the beach. It was really nice How was yours?", I reply.

"It was good, we went camping for a few weeks and then mom had to go back to work, so my little brother and I had to stay at our grams' house", she tells me.

"Mine was okay, I played a lot of video games", Malcolm adds on.

"You look really tan. I wish I could tan like that. The moment I step foot under the open sun, I burn like roast beef", Jane says and I laugh at her description. She's really pale.

"I have really good genetics", I say smugly.

"That you do", Malcolm responds.

We ate our food and went to our respective dorms. The girls' dorms and the boys' dorms. We get separated into grades and after being moved different grades, I was placed with Jane's grade group eventually.

I was placed in grade 8. I skipped two grades. 'Soon, I'll be done with school. I'll miss my friends but seeing as Demi-gods don't live long to even finish school, maybe I'll be one of the few who can actually do it. Maybe I can even do it before heading to camp, which is in four years'.

Months passed and a few kids made fun of me for being so young, and I'm sad to say that it really bothered me and Jane found me in the bathroom, crying one too many times.

'I would prefer training with my dad than being here. I would even spend time locked in a room with Amphitrite for long periods of time than being here. But I have to move forward, I need to stop wallowing a focus on my schooling. I'll ask for a another placement test as soon as the first term ends'.

And so I focused and focused and I even went through all my books for this grade and studied and studied. I passed all my exams with flying colours and could even shoot an arrow on the target without hitting anybody nearby, but I still don't trust myself with the bow and arrow. 'Stupid genetics'.

I focused most of my pent up energy on ballet, martial arts and swimming.

And after four months I got placed into Grade nine.

I overheard my teachers talking about me the one day, close to where I was sitting in the cafeteria,

"I can't believe that an eight year old can move grades like it's nothing. It's not normal", Mrs Juke said.

"Yes, but she is incredibly smart and gets bored really quick. Every time she sits in class, I can tell how bored she is. She fidgets a lot and still struggles sometimes with reading because of her dyslexia but we can't hold her back because she is young", replied Mr Young.

"But what about social interaction. I've seen she only has two friends and even the other kids make fun of her", replied Mrs Juke.

"Those children aren't used to someone their age that is smarter than them, they are jealous and just like normal people, don't like it when they get upstaged. It's like the Salem days all over again", Mr Young, our history teacher says. He likes to compare history to today's events in every class we have. He is a really good teacher to have. He is fun.

Mrs Juke groans at his reference, "Do you always have to bring in some sort of historical event?"

"Of course, how else will we learn from the past if we don't look at it", he replies amused, clearly having fun annoying Mrs Juke.

And so their conversation continued onto different topics and I wasn't brought up again.

I phoned my mom every now and then and she freaked out when she heard I was placed in Grade eight, and then again when I was placed in Grade nine.

"I can't believe you've skipped so many grades in such a short time. It's amazing Rhea but I'm worried about you, about your social life. You haven't had time to just be a child. You're only a child and by the rate you're going, you'll be in University soon and you're just growing up so fast".

"I know mom. I understand that you're worried, but this is a good thing. Mr Young, my history teacher said that once I graduate high school, then I'll get scholarships to study".

"Fine, but don't grow up so fast. You're my only child. I can't wait to see Poseidon's reaction to your grade placement", she replies.

"I can pray to him right? And he'll hear me?", I ask. My dad told me that if I really need to tell himsomething then I can just pray and my mother confirmed it as well, 'it's so strange to do that. I'm not sure if I like it. But it's better than nothing, cause dad doesn't have a phone'.

"Yes Rhea, make sure that no one hears you though. It'll be strange for them if they see you praying to a Greek god.

"Okay mom. I'll tell dad tonight".

And so I did, alone in my room before my other roommate came to bed,

"Dad, uh, Poseidon. I don't really know how this works. I've never had to done it before, but I want to tell you something great. I was placed in Grade eight and then went to Grade nine at the end of term. Mom is worried and says I am growing up too fast, but I'm only eight. I want to finish school soon. The other kids in my grade don't like it that I'm so young", I say with my hands folded together in a prayer's position.

 **Poseidon POV**

I hear her praying to me, and I am proud of her, of what she has accomplished at such a young age. Not many children can do that. Sally has spoken to me about Rhea's education and her worries for our daughter. And I agree with her that I don't want her to grow up too fast and miss out on her childhood.

But seeing as she is a demi-god…she might not have much of a childhood anyway with the amount of monsters in this world.

We have been lucky so far that she hasn't been discovered yet as a demi-god.

I send her a telepathic message saying, 'I am very proud of you daughter. You have accomplished much in your young life. I miss you my sweet child".

I can tell she is startled, "Thanks dad, I miss you too. Love you, I've got a long day tomorrow, I'm gonna sleep now", she says.

"Sleep well daughter", I said and she fell asleep soon after that.

I left the palace and went to one of the islands that I gave to Hestia, my dearest sister. The island is safe from prying eyes and ears.

When I arrived she was already sitting there around the fire, under the stars, having sensed that I wanted to speak to her.

"Hello brother", she greeted with a smile.

"Hello Hestia, it's good to see you again", I reply.

"You wish to speak to me?", she asked.

"Yes, I need your help. Out of all of our family members, I trust you more than anyone else", I respond and she frowns.

"With what?" she asks confused.

"My daughter", I say, taking the chance in trusting her.

"Your daughter?!", she responds shocked, both in the sense that I've broken my vow and that I have a girl.

"Yes, after all these years, I've broken my vows and sired a daughter".

"You do realize the danger you've placed her in, just by being born?", she says angrily. She despises it when we kill of each other's children, and knows the danger that Rhea will be in once Zeus and Hades finds out, not to mention the other gods.

"I know. And that's why I am here. I need allies, I need people I can trust, I need my family. This is the first time I've sired a daughter and I love her so much that it hurts. I will do anything to protect my daughter. Please", I say.

Her eyes widen at my proclamation. She is pensive for a few moments.

"I don't know what I'll be able to do for her against our brothers", she says.

"We all respect you Hestia, even if you do not have a seat at the council anymore. They will listen when you speak. I'll also speak with Hades soon enough".

"What is her name?", she asks and I smile.

"Her name is Rhea, named after our mother", I respond.

She smiles at me, "Not many demi-gods are named after her".

The night went on as I told her of Rhea and of the Fates. She was shocked and curious about them approaching us, "It's strange, they don't normally interfere".

"I'll keep your secret safe brother, and I would like to meet her soon, to see the daughter that has captured the heart of the sea god", she said after hours of conversation.

"I'll see what I can do sister"

Another few weeks later I finally scrounged up the courage to approach Hades with this, along with Hestia. She'll be our mediator in this encounter.

Hestia went to the underworld first to make sure that Hades listens to me.

 **Hestia POV**

I'm happy for my brother but knowing that his daughter is in danger now worries me greatly. He has so much life when he speaks of her, and I haven't seen that sort of love for any of his other children. He loved them, but with Rhea, it's different, it's a deeper love. It's a family love. He has always been a formidable warrior and like the ocean can be unpredictable and dangerous, regardless of his 'chilled' attitude that he portrays to others.

His love for his daughter is dangerous and I hope she knows that he would destroy this world for her if she asked.

I told Poseidon that I will go to Hades first and speak to him before Poseidon arrives.

"Hello Hestia, dearest sister, what brings you here to my humble abode?", Hades asks with a smirk on his face.

'Humble?! This is no humble home', I think. 'Sometimes I wish I could tell my family members what idiots they really are, but who decided to be the goddess of family and wants to maintain peace in her own? Me of course'.

"I come on behalf of Poseidon. He wishes to speak to you".

"Fish breath!", he responds in outrage.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hades POV**

I sit and stare in disbelief at my sister as she conveys the tale of my brother's newest indiscretion, a child.

My sister has the ability to calm anyone of my family members and she did it wonderfully when my temper erupted worse than Vesuvius, that the whole underworld shook.

"Calm down Brother, please", she pleads.

And so I did, and I listened.

I can't help but be intrigued as my sister spoke of Rhea and the involvement of the Fates in her life.

'This will be interesting to say the least', I think as I consider not killing my young niece.

"Alright sister, I will speak with Poseidon. I will not attempt to kill this child…yet. As you can see I am quite angry with our brother, and after our meeting, then I will decide how to proceed", I tell her and she releases a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, that's all I can ask for", she responds, "I will call for him now".

She disappeared in a warm flash of light, and a few moments later, a blue flash of light appears with the smell of the ocean.

"Hello Hades, it's been a while", My brother greets nervously, and I eye him strangely. 'He's never acted in such a manner before. Interesting'.

"Brother, please, sit", I say, gesturing to a chair.

He sits down and there is an awkward silence.

"I guess a 'congratulation' is in order, despite the broken vow. Come tell me about your daughter", I start.

He looks shocked for a moment when he starts to tell me about Rhea, and her involvement in his life. 'I've never seen my brother so…loving towards one of his children before'.

After our conversation we sat there in silence for a few moments, until he broke the silence, saying,

"Brother, I need to know that when the time comes, that you will stand with me especially against Zeus concerning Rhea, and in turn I will stand with you when the time comes when your son and daughter are revealed".

I stiffen at the mention of my children. 'He has known all along'.

"You know of my children", I state calmly, but on the inside I feel anxious.

"I've known for a long time brother, how you hid them in the Lotus Hotel, keeping them safe. I don't like senseless killing Hades, they are only children", he responds.

"Very well little brother. I will stand by you as you stand by me. We will keep up the ruse that Rhea is Triton's daughter for now. Only the Fates know what the future holds, but I sure hope it's a good one", I respond.

"That's all I can ask Hades. Thank you. And one more thing; Rhea has spoken about meeting you at some point, I would like to introduce her to you in a few months", Poseidon says and disappears in a mist of sea water after I agree to meeting with my niece soon.

"I really hope she is worth it in the end", I say to no one.

Rhea POV

I am so angry, I'm furious, I'm sad and I feel like I want to tear into these people who push me around and say mean things, 'Just because I'm so young'.

I'm so angry that I can feel the water vibrating in the pipes of the entire school, ready to burst. I hear screams from the people in the bathrooms close by as the water from the toilets and showers shoot all over the placw..

"I hate bullies, I hate bullies. I don't want to be here anymore", I cry into my arms when I jump onto my bed, laying on my stomach.

I can still feel the water vibrating, pulsing, ready to be released at a moment's notice.

'I need to calm down', I think to myself but can't focus as I am so angry.

"I still have three more grades to go, then I'm done with all of this", I say to myself.

I hear a knock at the door and Jane comes in, "Hey Rhea, are you okay", she asks.

"No, I'm not okay. I'm hurt", I say to her, crying. She held me in a hug.

"They're just jealous Rhea, they don't have the smarts that you do and now they are taking it out on you", Jane says.

"But it sucks, I can't do anything about it. They push me around and this girl pushed me into one of the lockers and it really hurt. I can't fight back, because if I do, I can get expelled, I'm here on a scholarship, I can't risk it".

"You're right, but maybe we can speak to one of the teachers, one of them has to listen, right?", she asks.

"Yeah maybe", I reply, feeling calmer, even though I can still feel the water surrounding the school vibrating with emotional energy.

"Did you see what happened on the past two floors? The hallways are filled with water from the bathrooms, and a lot of people are covered in poop. You'll be happy to know that I spotted Misty, the blond bully covered in toilet water. It's a sight to behold", she says laughing.

"Really?", I say excitedly, imagining one of my bullies in such a state. 'Maybe having an emotional meltdown isn't so bad'.

"Really!", Jane responded.

Later after I was more calm and collected I stepped out of the room and searched for Mr Young, one of the only teachers that I knew of that could help me here.

I spoke to Mr Young and he was upset on my behalf that I've been facing these kids and he said that he'll see what he can do.

'I hope he doesn't make it worse, but I'll just use my cuteness and age to my defence. I have no problem in tattling on these kids. Imagine just how it would look to others that they hit a kid three to five years younger than them'.

 **Poseidon's POV**

I was sitting with Amphitrite and Triton in the throne room when I felt a surge of power coming from my own little Rhea. She is very upset, I can feel her trying to control her powers. As much as I would love to help her, I can't be sensed near her in fear of anyone of my family members finding her.

"What's the matter father?", Triton asks.

"Rhea is the matter. Something is wrong, she is very angry and I can't help her, I can feel her power boiling over from rage".

"Must I go to her father?", Triton asks.

"Not yet, Triton. We mustn't bring attention to her yet. We will not be the only ones who would've felt that. Zeus won't know where it came from, but he'll know it's a demi-god and it won't be long until he summons me, giving me the perfect opportunity to suggest your 'daughter'"., I reply.

And true to my word, I was summoned to Mt. Olympus and I brought Triton along to testify.

The room was filled with other gods and goddesses, even Hades was present.

Zeus glared at me and Hades, saying, "Now which one of you broke the pact by siring another child?", he sneered.

"Excuse me!", I say in outrage with Hades echoing me in unison.

"You heard me, I felt a power surge earlier today which could only be caused by a powerful demi-god!", he spurts out angrily.

"I felt it too Zeus, maybe you're the one who has another bastard child, not us", I suggest spitefully.

"How dare you say…", Zeus tried to say, but I interrupted him,

"I dare brother, it is you who broke the pact. Instead of speaking about this calmly, you dare to accuse us of facts you know nothing about!"

"Oh, so you are saying you know who this demi-god is!", he says.

"I do", I say calmly.

"Where is YOUR bastard demi-god you speak of?"

I sigh exasperatedly

Before I could answer, Triton interrupts at the perfect time,

"SHE IS MY DAUGHTER! Not some bastard demi-god. She is mine. I sired her nine years ago".

"What?! You're telling me that the power we felt was from the daughter of a minor god. You must take us for fools", Zeus says.

"No uncle, she is my flesh and blood. She is powerful, that's true, but the power you felt was because she was upset about something".

"It's true Zeus, Triton has sired a daughter, I have seen her with my own eyes. I gave him my word that I would protect her as if she were my own. You will not harm her", I say in a deadly calm voice.

"You would dare tell me what to do, I am your king", He responds.

"You are King of the gods, yes, but if you dare attack my family, brother, then I'm afraid that I will not hold anything back, you will no longer be a king of mine. I am tired of these senseless killing amongst our family members. No more! If I find that you have harmed my grand-daughter, then there will be hell to pay", I tell him before turning around with Triton and leaving Mt. Olympus.

 **Apollo POV**

"Did that really just happen?", I ask, the first one to break the silence after Uncle P's dramatic exit.

Everyone was talking at the same time for a few minutes before Zeus stopped the conversations.

"Enough! We will keep an eye on Poseidon and Triton from now on. I want to know who this demi-goddess is, before we do anything rash", Zeus says and I raise an eyebrow at what he said 'before we do anything rash', what a laugh, 'Uncle P surely scared him, he scared all of us with his exit speech'.

'I wonder what she looks like'

 **A/N: Sorry for taking so long with the update. It's been a crazy few months. I had no inspiration for a while and then I got sick for nearly two months, having no desire to write anything. I was so tired and got dizzy spells so I couldn't focus. And I quit one of my jobs, so yay, adulting is super fun (read the sarcasm;) )**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Unknown to everyone in the throne room of Mt. Olympus, not only were the Fates watching everything unfold, but Chaos himself.

Chaos birthed Nix, a primordial deity who personified the night, who in turn gave birth to Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos. Not many know of their genesis, but Chaos favoured them as they were one of his first grandchildren to be born. And in turn they loved him dearly and would change the fate of the world for him.

To many they appeared old and withered, but they were far from the truth as they can change their appearances much like the other gods can. And so to their grandfather they appeared to be in their twenties.

"This is expected but still disturbing. Zeus has been out of line for millennia and is becoming worse in his actions. This is not the type of leader I wanted for my first creations." Chaos utters disappointed to his granddaughters.

"All is going according to our design. It won't be easy for little Rhea but she will persevere. You made a good choice when you brought her here," Lachesis responded.

"Her heart is kind and her mind is strong. She was only six when I met her. I sensed her when I visited one of the worlds I created, the world parallel to this one. She shone brightly like the moon in the dark despite her upbringing of abuse from her parents. I turned myself into the form of a six year old boy and integrated myself to her life and for the first time in thousands of years, she brought a genuine smile to my face even with her young age," he says fondly, and continues, "I stayed there for years, I was her only friend and I knew, I knew her life would end tragically. I couldn't let that be the end of her."

"It is rare that someone would affect an immortal in such a way grandfather," Atropos said.

"Rare indeed," Clotho agreed with the sentiment.

"Do you plan on telling her?" Lachesis asks uncertain, because the destinies they create for the world have no effect on Chaos himself. He could destroy their world and they can't do anything about it, nor predict if it were to happen.

"Not yet. I will tell her when the time comes, when she is mature enough. She is finally happy with her family. I had to take her memories from her past to ensure she doesn't face that pain into her new life. I can ensure now that she has a better chance in life," he responds sadly.

"She will be upset with you," Atropos said.

"She will be, but I know her, she will understand why. I couldn't change what happened to her, I healed her wounds when her father hit her too hard, and I gave her food when her parents forgot to feed her. Fortunately I could manipulate the situation so that her grandparents took her in eventually and blocked her memories of her parents as much as I could without doing her any harm mentally."

"This is a dangerous world you placed her in," Lachesis stated.

He sighs and answers, "Fortunately I have a great grandson who would do anything for his first-born daughter; he would protect her and love her. Their bond is unbreakable. She will have many allies fighting for her."

"Many allies indeed, but that comes with time. Hestia is an ally but they rarely listen to her anymore. Hades' decision towards Rhea will soon be cemented when he meets her. And Apollo will not only be a good ally but also a friend," the Fates say interchangeably to him.

"The sun god knows Poseidon and Triton lied. It's a good thing that you warned him beforehand," Chaos states.

"He will tell no one, that we made sure of. He knows there would be dire consequences if he said anything," Atropos said with a vindictive smile on her face.

Chaos then looked into the eight year old's life as she listened to her biology teacher, looking more bored than anything else.

 _Of course she would be bored, that was her best subject in school_. _She then she went on to study this in University. No wonder she is advancing in school like she has been,_ he thought, feeling sorry for her.

Chaos watched over her, his beloved granddaughter. He looked into her life every few days to make sure she was alright, even when he knew she would be fine. He kept her scent hidden from the gods and the monsters. But knew that he had to let the Olympians find out about her sooner rather than later and so he allowed the gods to sense her in her little outburst.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Poseidon POV

"I will reach out to Sally about the situation. Triton will you visit Rhea and inform her?" I ask Triton the moment we return to Atlantis.

"Of course father, I will head out right away," he replies and was gone in a flash of light.

I reached Sally's apartment and the moment I opened the door, she knew that I came bearing bad news.

"What happened?"

"The other gods knows about Rhea's existence, but along with Triton we convinced them that Rhea is Triton's daughter," I reply.

"Do you think they will harm her?" she asks me.

"I don't know. I gave them a warning that if anyone attacks her…" I say clenching my fists. Sally takes my hand in hers and rubs it in circles.

"Everything will be okay. You'll see," she reassures me.

I pull her in a hug and say, "Thank you. I needed that."

We sat down and talked about different things, her life with her despicable husband, my life in Atlantis and the balance we had to keep now with our daughter. Rhea's schooling.

All of a sudden Sally frowns and asks worriedly, "Poseidon, were all of the Olympians there?"

"Yes, why?"

"Wouldn't the god of truth know that you lied?" she asks.

I pale at the revelation, "He would. I need to go."

I left Sally with a hug and a kiss on her cheek, going to Apollo's home on Olympus.

Apollo finally opens the door after I knocked.

"Uncle P," he greets.

"Apollo, we need to talk," I greet back and he pales at my tone of voice.

"Sure Uncle P. Come in, he responds, "I know why you're here. I promise I won't say anything to my father or anyone else on the council," he says the moment the door closed behind me.

"You know we lied," I state.

"I do. I had a visit from Atropos, Lachesis and Clotho a day before the council meeting. If the hadn't come, I probably would've told everyone that you lied," he admits.

"What did they say?" I ask worriedly. _They rarely interfere with our lives._

"They told me about the council meeting and that a powerful demi-god will be revealed. And that the child will be yours. They didn't mention that the demi-god is a girl. They did say that if any harm comes to her because of my actions, then I would live to regret it."

"I don't understand," I say loudly, voicing my thoughts.

"Uncle P?" he asks confused over my statement.

"The Fates, they rarely interact with anyone. And this is the second time they have intervened in her life."

"You're right, it's rare. What happened the first time?" he asks confused.

I told him everything, from the moment I laid my eyes on her until now.

"My father will not like it one bit. He will try to kill her when he finds out," he says.

"He now knows the consequences and when I see him again, I will reiterate it to him."

I left Apollo, who was still reeling at the new revelations and I felt confident that I had another ally on the council.

The ocean raged along with my emotions, sinking one ship along the coast of East Asia and only once I saw Triton did I calm down when he told me how Rhea took the news.

He convinced the school that he is her father, he spoke to her and she took it well enough.

"She's being bullied, that's why she was so upset," Triton said angrily.

"Why?" I ask, feeling the rage come back.

"The others don't like how different she is, how smart, and so they bully her."

He told me everything she said almost word for word, and I felt miserable because I couldn't take her pain away. _I'm going to destroy those mortals._

I was ready to go to her school and take care of those pest problems but fortunately Amphitrite and Triton told me to wait and speak to Rhea herself to see what she wanted.

"You want to protect her Poseidon, we understand. But you can't kill everyone who upsets her," Amphitrite says.

"I can and I will. Watch me!"

"This might make Rhea even more upset Poseidon. Speak to her, get her opinion on this."

"Mother's right, we can't be hasty. This is a learning process and as much as I would love to feed them to the sharks, she could blame herself for their deaths," Triton responds.

"She doesn't have to know that we killed them," I grumble out, knowing that I had to be careful about this. _I could scare Rhea off; she might hate me if she had to find out that I killed people for her. She cares too much about others even if they are pathetic, useless wastes of space. If any one of those mortals comes close to my domain…_

Rhea POV

Actions have consequences, I've learned that early on in life, but now I know that I messed up. The gods know about me and I'll be in even more danger than before.

 _I really hope I'll survive all of this._

When I saw Triton, I swear I nearly fainted. I knew from the moment I saw him that I was in trouble. He explained that the gods know and that not all of them believe that I am his daughter due to the power surge I caused in the school.

I, in turn explained why I exploded in such a way and I have never seen him so mad before. I tried to calm him down the best that I could and we spoke about how I was doing so well in school, skipping grades and all that.

"I'm so proud of you Rhea, you are one of the few demi-gods who can do this. If you don't slow down then you'll be done with school within the next year," my brother comments.

"That's the plan Triton."

"Don't be too hasty with this; you're still an eight year old child," he says worriedly.

 _People always worry over these things. He doesn't understand that I'll be going to camp soon and that I'll want to finish my education as soon as possible. I'll always be different_.

"Yes, an almost nine year old with an IQ of 147 and counting," I respond wittily.

"But you're still eight."

"And three quarters," I reply with a smirk. _Gosh, I can't even look intimidating with my age_.

"You're impossible," my brother retorts exasperated.

"Thank you."

"That wasn't meant as a compliment," he says, rolling his eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Rhea POV**

"You know what really sucks? Essays, I hate essays," I groan out, speaking to Jane about my troubles.

"I know, they suck big time," she responds, barely listening, focusing on her homework.

"You're in grade five, you don't get the amount of writing that I do. You barely have to write a full page and the teacher is happy," I reply.

"Whose fault is that? Yours! Duh! You wanted skip grades faster than a bunny on crack," she replies humorously with a smile on her face that just screams 'I told you so.'

"There is a reason for that, why do I want to stay in a class that bores me to death about things I already know? I like the idea of writing and being creative, but my dyslexia is kicking in full time right now, I can barely make out if my 'd' is 'b', or if it's 'cream ice' or 'ice cream'."

"That's kind of funny, imagine having to read something out loud," she replies.

"Oh yeah, it's funny alright. Last year I made a fool out of myself when I did my presentation on the Bermuda triangle. I dropped my cards and they got mixed up, and I kept messing the words up. The more anxious I got, the worse my reading got."

"You've gotten better though. You are doing so well in school, better than all of us," she replies kindly, giving me a quick hug.

"Thanks, I'm having one of those days again. I can't focus and I have so much to do. My English teacher is being mean, especially about my writing facts, I had to write a short fiction story, and she gave it back, practically covered in her red ink on my 'many' mistakes. She's just picking on me."

"Only two months to go and then we're going home, you'll be in Grade 10 and I'll be in Grade 6. That's so weird, my best friend is four years more advanced than I am and yet, she is two years younger than me," she replies dramatically.

Two months did pass and I am home free.

I got home and my mum was already waiting at the door for me, bags packed and ready to go to Montauk.

 _This summer is going to be amazing_ , I think excitedly.

When we arrived on the beach, we were greeted by an excited Triton who surprised us by taking both my mom and I to Atlantis along with our bags.

It was weird for my mother to be under the sea and be able to breathe, curtesy of Triton's awesome godly powers.

We arrived at the palace and were then greeted by my father, who then introduced my mom to Amphitrite.

 _Talk about awkward_ , I think as I stare between the two women who were eyeing each other up and down.

"Welcome to Atlantis Sally Jackson," my step-mother said.

"Thank you, this place is amazing," my mother said nervously wringing her hands, but still in awe of our surroundings.

 **Sally POV**

I don't know how Triton convinced me to come here, I'm a nervous wreck. What if Amphitrite smites me or something? She's not exactly known for her kindness.

Rhea and I got settled into our rooms before heading to the dining hall. The whole affair was getting to me and Rhea tried to calm me down.

"Don't worry mum, you're doing great and Triton's mom isn't so bad," she said, trying to reassure me.

We had dinner, and fortunately Poseidon took charge and asked Rhea about her year, which led to another topic- bullying.

"Dad, I can handle myself," she told him, shifting in her seat.

"It doesn't look that way to me Rhea. Your outburst got you noticed and that's exactly what we didn't want," he said slamming his fist on the table, his body half raised from the table.

All of us jumped at the action and Rhea looked down in shame.

I held her hand, and glared at Poseidon.

"That was uncalled for," I shake my head in disbelief.

"Her life is in danger, the Olympians know of her existence. If she has another outburst like that, the others will know for sure that she isn't Triton's daughter, so don't tell me that it's uncalled for!" he said narrowing his eyes.

"Husband, that's enough!" Amphitrite interjected, "we've already spoken about this, you're upsetting the child."

Triton was clenching his jaw, clearly holding back. And Rhea's jaw was trembling.

"Poseidon, you're scaring her," I told him. He finally looked at her and the fire in his eyes died down.

He sat down, his head hanging in the palm of his hand, "I'm sorry Rhea. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Her lower lip was trembling even worse, "I'm sorry."

"Oh Rhea…I can't expect you to have total control over your emotions, you're just a child and I forget that sometimes, and not only that, you probably inherited my temperament as well," he comes towards us, bending down in front of Rhea. She looks anywhere but at him.

"Rhea look at me", he pleads softly.

She looks at him reluctantly and he says, "I'm sorry, will you forgive me?"

Her eyes widen at his apology as does everyone else's in the room. _Clearly this does not happen often._

She nods her head and hugs him.

"You can't have a family dinner without at least some family drama," Clapping her hands together, Amphitrite quips in, lightening the mood.

Without Rhea noticing, I glare at Poseidon in warning, promising pain if he does that again. He shifts in his seat, noticing all of us giving him the stare down besides Rhea who was blissfully eating her dessert.

 **Poseidon POV**

 _I'm in trouble_

I gulp down the rest of my wine, avoiding eye contact with my wife, son and ex-lover.

I would love nothing more than to kill those mortals right now who hurt my child, I'd hunt them down one by one and show them what real power looks like. But one glance at the table around me is enough to subdue me for now.

After dinner Amphitrite went to show Sally around the palace, both giving me warning looks before they left, leaving me alone with Rhea as Triton had to leave to check in with one of the generals on the south-east border about a rogue shark attack on a merman.

"Come on daughter, I want to show you something," I say, thinking of something to do.

Taking her hand in mine, I led us to the harras of hippocampi.

Her eyes widen at the sight, hundreds of hippocampi swimming around.

"Wow," she breathes out, eyes glinting in awe.

"I take it that you like them," I say, nudging her shoulder.

"It's amazing dad. Can I ride one, please?" she asks.

"Maybe tomorrow, we'll show your mother the hippocampi, and then we can all go riding to the edge of Atlantis," I reply.

"Thanks dad."

After ten minutes of walking between the sea horses and petting some of them, I notice that Rhea's yawning more frequently by the minute and leaning more into my side while we walk.

"You seem tired daughter," I state.

"M'fine," she mumbles.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," I pick her up and carry her to her room.

I tuck her in for the first time in years, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Dad?" she calls out.

"Yes Rhea?"

"I'm sorry for earlier."

"Sweetheart, there is nothing to be sorry about. I lost my temper because you got hurt by those worthless mortals. You are my daughter and if any of them try something like that again, they should be expecting a visit from me. I want to protect you from anything that could cause you pain," I reply.

"Oh..uh dad…Please don't hurt anyone. Those kids are just being stupid," she says, trying to convince me not to hurt them.

I smile at her and reply, "Of course princess. I understand."

"Dad, you smile is a little creepy," she comments, raising her eyebrows.

"This is my normal smile."

"uh huh," she says in disbelief.

 _She doesn't need to know that those bullies have a target on their backs_.

 **Rhea POV**

 _Now I am worried, looking at the crazy smile on my dad's face, I worry for Misty and her crew continuing with their shit…I fear for their lives_.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Rhea POV**

The next day we did go riding on the hippocampi, it was amazing. Triton and I had a race, and he won spectacularly. It was awful how badly I lost.

My hippocampus tripped! Tripped I say! How? I don't bloody know. He doesn't even have feet. It went tumbling down somehow, throwing me off his back, and me looking like superman shooting towards the surface with the force of how hard it fell. Fortunately for me, my dad raced after me on his sea horse, and once he finally stopped laughing, did we continue towards edge of Atlantis.

Surprisingly my mum and Amphitrite shore got along swimmingly. They had a whale of a time together. They sea eye-to-eye. They are fin-tastic friends now.

And the best part is that they gang up against my dad. It's hilarious to watch. Especially when my dad thought that they would hate each other.

I trained with my dad more than I did last summer, since Triton is taking on more of my dad's responsibilities for the time-being.

My dad made me run under water, and it's not easy. And I had to dodge attacks from the crabs hiding beneath the sand at the same time dodging dolphins trying to get me to lose my balance.

Every few days I could relax and enjoy my summer, until my father said,

"Rhea, tomorrow we are going to visit your Uncle Hades."

I paled at the very mention of visiting one of my godly family members.

"I'm not sure if I should go," I say too quickly.

"Why? Your uncle really wants to meet you. I've told him all about you, and I know for a fact that you said you wanted to meet him too."

"Yeah, that was before, I changed my mind" I reply.

"You're nervous," he smirks at me, eyes glinting.

My eye twitches at his comment and his grinning face, "I'm not nervous."

"Really? Then why won't you make eye contact?" he asks, his grin growing wider.

"Because I've got salt water in my eyes," I respond lamely.

He throws his head back and laughs so deeply that the water vibrates around us.

"What's got you so anxious over meeting your uncle?" he asks.

I look at my feet, "He's a king, and he can kill me anytime he wants if he doesn't like me."

My dad looks affronted, "He agreed not to harm you and besides, I'm a king, and do I make you nervous?"

"No, you don't, cause it's not the same, you're my dad."

"And he is your uncle, he'll love you," my dad says.

 _I hope so_.

 **Hades POV**

My brother and his brat will be here soon. Persephone and I are awaiting their arrival in the throne room.

My brother arrives in a mist of ocean breeze along with his black haired imp at his side.

"Poseidon, welcome," I greet them, and the little girl hides behind her father's back.

"Hades, Persephone," he greets, turning around to face his daughter, "Rhea, come meet your Uncle Hades and aunt Persephone."

"Brother, this is Rhea," he says, nudging his daughter.

Persephone gives me a 'be nice or else' look.

"Rhea, welcome to the underworld," I greet her nicely as not to scare her too much. _Persephone is already angry at me for not telling her sooner_.

"Thanks Uncle Hades," she replies shakily.

She turns her head into father's shirt, shying away from the attention.

"It's lovely to have you here little princess. Come, let me show you my garden, I'm sure you'll like the flowers" Persephone suggests, reaching her hand out for the girl to take. She looks to her father who nods and she takes my wife's hand, leading her out of the room.

"She's a bit shy, isn't she?" I ask.

"Rarely, this is the first time I've seen her really act this way. She was nervous to meet you," he replies.

"I do have that effect on people."

"True, but she wanted to meet you, she was excited. And yesterday when I told her we were coming she got nervous. I think she thought that you weren't going to like her."

"I haven't made my decision on my preference towards her yet. She does look a bit like our dear mother, doesn't she?" I respond. _It's ironic how she shares not only a name with our mother but also some of her looks._

"At least Persephone seems to like her, and yes, strange enough, they do share traits," he comments.

"She loves children. My dear wife was angry with me when I didn't tell her about your daughter the moment I found out. She always did say that you would be an over protective father if you had a girl."

He told me about her power surge and the cause of it, and her training he's been giving her in his domain. I feel jealous over the fact that he spends time with his daughter while I can't take care of my own children now.

We headed towards Persephone's garden and we heard laughter from both my wife and little Rhea. Persephone was chasing her around the garden.

"Brother, this is a rare sight!" Poseidon says joyously.

I snap out of it as he nudges my shoulder, "What?"

"The joy a child can bring, even to a desolate place like this," he says, crinkling his eyes.

"I haven't seen Persephone so free in years. That's the woman I fell in love with," I tell him honestly.

Persephone finally catches her, and Rhea giggles with her.

"Rhea!" Poseidon calls out.

She runs to him, "Dad!" he picks her up and puts her on his hip.

"Did you have fun?" he asks.

"Yeah, Aunt Persie showed me how she grew the flowers. She's the goddess of flowers and stuff," she says out of breath, and whispers to Poseidon in awe, "She is so cool."

I smile when I hear her say that.

When it was time to leave, Rhea asked if she could come to visit Persephone again this summer. _I don't really want a brat to run around my domain, but if it makes Persephone happy…_

Before I could respond, my wife said, "Of course you can come anytime you like Rhea. I can show around the underworld more when you come to visit."

Poseidon finally agreed to the visit and left in that annoying ocean mist with his daughter.

Turning to my wife, I ask what she thinks about her.

"I like her. I've never seem Poseidon so at ease in someone's presence. It's like she calms him. And if you think of hurting that little girl in any way, then you better sleep with one eye open," she warns, and I gulp at the implication.

 _I love my wife, but if you get on her bad side, then you are in for a world of hurt_.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Rhea POV**

"Mum, I had so much fun. Aunt Persie was great. She can grow flowers and she's the reason why we have springtime. I'm going to visit her next week again, and she's going to show me around the Underworld," I tell her, jumping in my seat at the lunch table.

 _Persephone's presence makes me giddy. I don't know why, but I like it_.

"That's great Rhea!" Sally says unsure, looking at Amphitrite.

"Persephone will look after Rhea as if she were her own. She's a great babysitter too. She looked after Triton every now and then too. It's been a long time since she has had a baby in her home," Amphitrite responds _._

 _I'm not a baby though_. Crossing my arms I look at my mom who seems to have calmed down and conversation went on as normal.

The next day I was looking for my dad and one of the mer-guards pointed me in the direction of his office.

"Dad," I call out, knocking on his door nervously.

"Come in," he calls out.

He gestures for me to sit down, still looking at one of the letters on his desk.

"I'll be done in a minute," he says, making notes on something I assume to be his calendar.

"Is something wrong?" he asks, placing down his pen.

"No, I was wondering where you were, and wanted to know if you knew that mum and Amphitrite are going to the mall?" I reply.

"Uh no, I didn't know. You're not going with, are you?" he asks worried that I'll go along with them.

"No, I'm not. Mom didn't say anything about me coming along. Isn't it weird?" I ask, scrunching up my nose.

"What's weird?" he asks. _Really dad?!_ I think.

"My mother being friends with your wife!" my voice rising higher at the end.

"So you noticed it too! I thought they would hate each other, but they surprised me on the first day too. They've been ganging up against me, and I didn't mention anything to them in case I ruined the peace between them." He says, brows creasing in disbelief.

"Mom said they bonded over the fact that you're not into them anymore, also that you and mom are only friends now, which helps a lot with Amphitrite." I reply thinking back on the conversation I had with Sally.

My mom and Amphitrite spoke about this on the first day here when dad took me to the hippocampi. When I asked my mother why she and Amphitrite got along so well she said they were friends now and as long as my mom and dad stays friends, then peace will be kept between the two of them. Plus they've been gossiping like mad over the things my dad did, and I unfortunately heard some of it.

 _If only I could un-hear the things my dad did with nymphs…_

"What?" he asks confused.

"I asked mom and that's what she said. But it's really weird to see them get along when I thought they wouldn't."

"Triton also thinks it's strange. He thought for sure that they wouldn't either. And it seems that since you and your mother arrived, Amphitrite has taken more interest in Triton and the person he has become, she is more invested in him. I think it's because she saw the way Sally is with you," he replied.

"I noticed it too. Triton looks uncomfortable when she does that. She budged in on a conversation between a mermaid and himself and asked what they were talking about. And Triton likes this girl…so it was very funny to watch," I say, chuckling and dad joining in.

"On another note, do you still want to go to the underworld in a few days?"

"I do and I don't. Uncle Hades makes me so nervous. I don't think he likes me."

"Why do you think he doesn't like you?" my father asks.

"I don't know. Because you're my father. Or because he barely spoke to me when we were there," I reply solemnly, wrapping my arms around my torso.

"My dear child, he knew you were nervous and so did Persephone. That's why she took you to see the flowers to calm your nerves and make you more comfortable there. He wanted to see how you reacted to Persephone, give him a chance little one. Hades is actually quite good with children when given the chance. He helped raise me and my siblings. He and I have our differences but in the end we still love each other."

"Oh okay dad, I'll give him a chance, maybe I can make something for him, like cookies, or give him a seashell," I say.

And so it happened that the next time I went to visit him, I gave him some blue cookies (that mum made), and gave Persephone a seashell with her name carved on it (curtesy of Triton). Uncle Hades was bewildered at the colour of the cookies his face said it all.

He looked at my father and asked, "Is it safe to eat?" To which my father laughed and replied with a 'Yes'.

I went off with Aunt Persephone again to her garden and explained why I like blue cookies.

I came to visit them once a week, and Aunt Hestia came to visit too once or twice.

Soon came the time where I had to return to school, and mom had to return to work and to Gabe.

 **Poseidon's POV**

I was sitting on my throne along with Triton when Sally and Amphitrite walked in, talking avidly.

Sally turns to me and says, "Poseidon, her schools starts again in little over a week. It's nearly time for us to leave soon."

I sigh out, rubbing my nose, "I know. It feels like she just got here."

"She'll be starting Grade 10 soon, and I'm afraid that within the year she will finish High school," she tells me.

"How is this possible? I know she is really smart, but she moves through school like a fish moves through water," I say, none of my other children have ever displayed so much intelligence at such a young age.

"I don't get it either. Since she was a baby she's always displayed a certain amount of intellect. School bores her. And despite her current grade, she still struggles with her dyslexia. Just last week I helped her with one of her projects and I had to read to her for over an hour long."

"I remember. I'll give her some of my Greek texts so that she can learn something besides her current school curriculum," I tell her and she gives me a strange look.

"She doesn't really know any Greek," she states.

"Her brain is hardwired to read, write and speak Ancient Greek," I tell her.

Later that afternoon I sat with Rhea and gave her a history lesson, starting with her former brothers, and I'm sad to say that she had a lot of them. I've had more kids than Zeus and that's saying something. Even Hades told me to slow down at one point. I was having tough time and found it easier to immerse myself with the mortals and their dealings.

"Oh my word, dad! That's a lot of info. My brain! My ears!" she groans out in disgust, trying to hide her blush.

"What? I've lived a long life. I'm immortal," I tell her.

"Yes but…never mind, no wonder Amphitrite was known to kill off some of your offspring. You were very busy," she says awkwardly, "It's a wonder that she actually likes me."

"It's good to know your history, especially family history. Some of your siblings are still alive, like Polyphemus for example. Although he turned out to be a little…vicious," I tell her, thinking of my Cyclops son of long ago.

"He likes to eat demi-gods," she states blandly.

"Yes he does, so it's best if you steer clear of him."

I explained the history of camp half-blood and that there's a similar camp here under the sea that Triton went to.

"Why can't I go to this one here then?" she asks.

"Well…um…you see," I say, rubbing the back of my neck, "there was an incident with one of your brothers. He caused an underwater storm, resulting in the destruction of the camp along with a few deaths."

"What happened? Was the camp under attack? Why did he cause the storm?" she asks.

"He had an argument with one of the director dolphins. He disagreed on his chores," I say, feeling slightly embarrassed at one of my own sons' behaviour.

She snorts at the revelation, "You're kidding right?"

"No, unfortunately not. He caused the death the dolphin director and one of the mer-trainers at the time. Since then they refused to have any of my children join the camp again. Triton went there too before the whole incident happened. He is one of their heroes. Every now and then he would go back to the camp to train."

"That sucks ass," she says, and as soon as she realized what she said her eyes went wide.

"Language young lady," I scold her, even though I find it hilarious. I can only imagine what some of my subjects will say if they had heard her swear, let alone her own mother, or Amphitrite.

"Sorry," she mumbles.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Rhea POV**

I'm finally back at school, along with my mother who had a meeting with my teachers.

They are talking about my education plan and how to adapt it to my mental capabilities. I have to do a series of tests to see where I'm at and where I should be placed.

It took me the whole morning, right into lunch, to finish the tests.

"Miss Jackson, Mrs Jackson," my principal greets my mother and I, "Please come in," he gestures to come inside his office.

"Miss Jackson, your test scores are remarkable. I'm amazed that you're still in school and not at university. Your test scores are better than our seniors," he says.

"What?!" my mother widens her eyes.

"Mrs Jackson, she has a lot of opportunities that are open for her. She can have any scholarship from any University. She's only nine and can quote Shakespeare, solved advanced math equations at university level, and from memory wrote down all medical terms for the human skeletal system, along with major muscle groups, more than what was asked for," he says.

My mom stares at me, eyes still wide.

"What?" I ask her, raising my shoulders.

"You're too young to go to college," she says panicked.

I've never seen my mom panic as much as she is doing right now.

And so he asked me if there is anything that I want to pursue as a career, so he could help me with an application for whichever University I want to go to.

"We're moving too fast. Can't she stay here and continue her normal schooling?" she asks him.

"I'm sorry Mrs Jackson, but we'll only be holding her back. She has been advancing too quickly. We'll disadvantage her. If any of the Universities nearby accepts her, then we could let her stay over weekends at the school to commune with her friends here, Jane and Malcolm, correct?" he turns to me at the end.

"Yes sir."

"I understand, but she's only nine, she needs people her own age," my mother argues and I cross my arms, frowning at the floor. _Well, she knows how to bring a girl down right now_ , I think sarcastically. _My own mother wants to hold me back_.

"I understand and I emphasise with you, however, she is bored in class, and not only that, there have been reports that the children in different grades over the school have been bullying her. Her friends are supportive and we've tried our best to handle the bullies, but it hasn't helped much. She needs a place where she can grow, flourish intellectually, and it won't be here. As I've said Mrs Jackson, we'll let her stay here over weekends for 'playdates' so to speak," he argues _._

 _He doesn't look too happy with my mother right now_.

She rests her head in her hands for a second and says, "I knew this was coming. She's always been clever, it's…difficult to think that she's leaving school. I'm scared that she'll get hurt."

They spoke for another half hour, mostly my principle trying to convince my mother that I'll be fine.

My mother excused herself to go to the bathroom, and I was left alone with the principle for the next five minutes.

"Ms Jackson, everything will work out, you'll see," he encourages, seeing the disappointment running in my whole demeanour.

"Mom doesn't like the idea very much," I say.

"She'll get used to it," he says, "Is there any particular subject you want to pursue? A career you want to pursue?"

"I want to go to med school," I reply. _I want to be a chiropractor, to finish what I started before I died_.

"Alright," he says surprised, "any particular reason why?"

"I want to help people. I want to study to become a Chiropractor."

He frowns at my choice, "A chiropractor? Why?"

"I like cracking people's backs," I deadpan.

He snorts, "Sorry, I don't mean to laugh." I smile at him and before he could ask another question, my mom came back.

"Are you okay Rhea? With this whole thing?" she asks once she sat down.

"I'm actually very happy mom. This is happening a lot sooner than what I expected, but I can do this. I'll be the first…child on dad's side of the family to finish my schooling so young, and go to University at the same time," I reply.

We then discussed the procedures that we had to follow and the application forms I had to fill out.

Within days I got feedback from my principal that I was not only accepted at just about every University I applied for, but had a fully paid scholarship that includes housing. The only problem was a guardian to look after me. Mom was busy working. Gabe would be an asshole, and it would take too long to get to the University every day and back home.

"You're too young to be emancipated," my mother said.

"But I can take care of myself mom. Dad taught me to defend myself from any danger," I reply, stomping my foot.

"No, you can't go there alone," she says.

"What if I asked dad for help? What if Triton could stay with me?" I ask her.

"You know that is not allowed. The gods know of your existence and think you are Triton's daughter. If they find out that he is staying with you, not only you but your brother could also suffer severe consequences," she said.

"We can at least try mom, please," I plead.

Her shoulders sag, "fine, I'll contact your father."

I stayed with mom and Gabe, who was passed out on the couch, drunk as a skunk. The school allowed me to stay at home this week as we sort out the paperwork.

The next morning, mom and I headed to the beach, I asked dad the moment we stepped foot in the water to come and get us. It hasn't even been a week since I last saw him.

We walked deeper under the water and an air bubble appeared around the two of us, moving faster and faster and within ten minutes we were in Atlantis.

My father looked worried when he greeted us as we arrived.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here? Did something happen?" he asks.

My mother explained to him what my school said and the problem that came up with a guardian while I will be at university.

Once she finished, he rubs the back of his neck looking out of place for the mighty god of the seas.

"My little Rhea, I'm so proud of you," he says, giving me a hug.

"Thanks dad," I reply.

"I might have an idea. I'll speak to your aunt Hestia and Persephone," he says.

"Are you sure that's wise Poseidon?" my mother asks.

"I trust them," he says.

We had lunch with him and he zapped us back to the beach. Weirdest feeling ever. It's how Harry Potter describe apparition, but not as bad. Although we both smelled like the sea and I could taste salt on my lips.

Driving back to our apartment, I went straight to my room and started studying. I had to prepare for upcoming exams, my last exams from the school. It was the senior's exam. Once I get back to school I have to sit down and write those exams along with a University placement test.

I've been granted a scholarship at Colombia University and have been going through all the things they have to offer. I'm not so sure I want to be a chiropractor anymore. Just looking at their visual arts degree look amazing, even their _Biological sciences_ look great. I'm thinking of a few different electives once I go. Maybe an _Introduction to Psychology_. I've never had so many options open to me before.

Fortunately for me I have an amazing mother who grounds me and helped me pick electives.

Gabe was being Gabe when mum told him about me. All he cared about was about me spending his(mom's) money.

I finished the exams and placement tests for the university and I passed with flying colours.

Mom and I celebrated with bubble-gum ice-cream and pancakes and then we got a surprise visit while Gabe was at work.

A knock sounded at the door, mom went to answer the door.

She gasps out, "Lady Hestia."

I rush to the door, "Aunt Hestia!" I greet with a smile. She appeared to be a young teenager.

"Hello Rhea, I hear you're in need of a home while studying. I believe I can help you niece," she says.

Hestia sat down in the kitchen with us and we spoke about everything that we needed to do. Mom and Hestia got along like butter and bread.

 **A/N: What do you guys think? I spent all day writing this. What do you want to see happen next?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Rhea POV**

I don't think I've ever been stared at as much as I have been in recent weeks. I started my studies at Colombia University. The people found it odd that a nine year old has taken electives in Biological science, along with studying to be a doctor in Physical therapy.

This is definitely not High school. The vibe is different, more relaxed but at the same time, way more stressful. I have no free time and I'm fortunate enough that I have Aunt Hestia looking after me. She's had to remind me to eat on more than one occasion and had to put me to bed almost every night.

Am I overworked? Yes. Is it worth it? It doesn't feel like it at the moment. Will I crash and burn? Yip.

High school is a breeze in comparison to the workload I have now. I have to remind myself constantly that I wanted this. I'm no longer in my twenties with the capacity to stay up for twenty two hours and be close to fine the next day.

My microbiology professor is an asshole who doesn't think I belong in his class. I hate it when someone tells me I can't do something. I take it as a personal challenge to prove to him that I can.

My ADHD is on overdrive in my lectures and I've had to resort to using prescribed meds to just focus. I don't like using them often due to the fact that my attention span of a fly is imperative to my survival as a demi-goddess.

"I'm proud of you niece," Aunt Hestia said putting down a cup of tea next to me, startling me from my desk, and I may or may not have squeaked like a bird on a high.

"Wha…what? Sorry auntie, I was so focused," I replied hastily.

"I can see that. What I mean is; I am so proud of you for how hard you're working here. I've never seen someone so focused who wasn't a child of the wisdom goddess."

"Thanks auntie. It means a lot to me," I said bashfully.

Aunt Persephone came to visit me before she went back to the underworld for winter. Apparently when I went to visit, she snuck away from her mother over the summer to meet me and I've never felt more honoured than when she told me that.

Months had passed and I haven't had any time to train or do any physical activity besides training my hands and brains to do my projects. I did get to visit Jane and Malcolm over two weekends at the school and I may or may not have rubbed it onto my bullies' faces that I was smarter than them.

And before I knew it, end of semester exams were coming up, followed by Christmas holidays and the New Year.

I enjoyed spending time with my family and Aunt Persephone took me to the Underworld to visit for a few days. I gave both of them presents, compiled out of sweets and chocolates. Uncle Hades has a real sweet tooth apparently. We're still awkward around each other but that's okay.

Some of my fellow classmates call me Sheldonna Cooper, the female version for Sheldon from _the Big bang Theory_.

 _And it's not that I'm as socially awkward as he is, I'm just young!_

 _I nearly finished my first year and dear gods, am I glad that I'm nearly done. I need a break!_

I had one more exam to finish on Physiology before I could leave to visit dad with mom, but Gabe has been really difficult with mom lately. He doesn't like the idea of her leaving for the summer. He wants her serving him and his friends, beer every day for the rest of his miserable life. Mum has been smooth talking him but it seems unfair, _he is such a pig. He treats her like crap and she is the best person in the world_.

"Oh sweetheart, it's so wonderful to see you. How have you been? Have you been eating? Hestia said that you forgot to eat again this week?" my mom bombarded me the moment I stepped foot in the apartment.

"Mom, chill, I'm fine. I was studying for my last exam. Lucky for me, Aunt Hestia has been looking after me, if she hasn't I probably would have forgotten to brush my teeth," I said.

"Hey Sally! Bring me a beer! Now!" Gabe yells from the living room couch.

I groan out and mom throws me a 'behave' look. Raising my hands in surrender, she left to give Gabe his beer.

"Where is that girl?" I hear Gabe ask mom.

"Rhea is in the kitchen," my mother responds and I stiffen, feeling uncomfortable with him talking about me.

"Did she bring any money from that rich university? She's got to have something with her. They're paying for everything, aren't they?" he asks greedily.

"Gabe, she probably doesn't have anything. Please leave her alone. She'll be out of your hair once we leave to Montauk," she replies.

 _He doesn't have any hair_ , I think, nearly laughing at my train of thought.

"She's staying under my roof-"he says, but mom interrupted him, saying,

"-Gabe, she's only a child."

I hear a scuffle, and glass breaking. I ran to the living room, seeing my mother on the floor, with Gabe glaring down at my mother.

"Don't interrupt me again Sally!" he seethes.

My mother sees me, she looks like she is about to cry.

I'm about to pounce on the pig when my mom stops me, "Rhea, no, leave it. Please."

The pig turns to me, smirking. "You see girl. This is what happens when you don't listen to a man. Stop with your attitude or you'll be on the streets for the summer. Now, do you have any money on you?" he says.

 _If only I had laser eye vision…_

"I've got ten dollars," I say, handing it to him.

Mom gets up and heads to my room, once I closed the door, I turn to her.

"Mom, why don't you leave him?" I ask her angrily.

"Because his stench protects you."

"But I've known about dad's family for a long time and have had no monster attacks, we'll be fine. The way he treats you is not right," I say.

"Please, leave it alone. Leave him alone. We'll be gone in a few days, visiting your father. Until then, be good. Don't cause trouble. I've taken time off from my job, but I have to return in two weeks' time. You'll get to spend the rest of the summer with your dad. Let's enjoy the time we have together, okay?" she pleads.

"Okay mom, I'll be an angel," I say, feeling vindictive and my smile reflects it. _I would love to give Gabe some laxatives. I could sneak it into his beer. It's tasteless, and colourless_.

The following day Gabe and his friends played poker and he, of course ordered my mom around like slave, and his friends kept eyeing her like the _pervs_ they are.

When mom went out to buy them cigarettes, I was the one ordered around to bring them their food and beer. I enacted my plan, a smile unseen by all, besides the Fates themselves and the readers of this story, I grabbed the laxative powder and mixed it into Gabe's beer-not just one packets, but two.

Let's just say, their poker meeting ended after twenty minutes when Gabe rushed to the loo and didn't come out for the rest of the day. _Sweet, stinky revenge!_

Mom knew I did something, and when she confronted me, I, of course acted innocent, saying, "Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies. Innocent until proven guilty."

"Alright darling, but one thing before you go to bed, you forgot to throw away the laxative packets," she says.

Deer caught in headlights. This is what I look like right now.

"Pfft, that could be anyone's."

"Uhuh, I'm sure," she says smiling. A mischievous smile.

"He could certainly use a detox," I tell her.

"I agree," she says laughing finally, "Have you started packing yet?"

"No, I'll pack tomorrow. It gives me a day. I don't have a lot of things to take with."

"That's fine. You've grown an inch taller since I last saw you. Your jeans are sitting a bit high on your ankles," my mother comments.

"We can go shopping with my step-mother. Speaking of, have you been hanging out with her again?" I ask curiously.

"Yes, she came to visit over a month ago. We had some coffee and spoke about the happenings in Atlantis. It was fun," she replies.

"That's so weird," I comment, shaking my head. _She knows how strange it was for me in the beginning, but at least she has a good friend. I'm happy for her. Gabe makes it difficult her to have any_.

Mom has a bruise on her shoulder from where Gave pushed her, and that only wanted me to spike all his beers with laxatives, but…my mother caught me doing that and put a stop t it.

"You'll only make him suspicious. He'll take it out on the both of us," she said.

"Let him try. I've been practicing my water powers, I have better control now. I'm sure I could let the toilet explode right now, covering him in his own excrement," I say maliciously.

"Nope, not gonna happen Rhea. Do you want to go to Montauk?" she asks.

"Yes," I say defeated.

"Good, then don't mess this up. Control your temper. I don't want to clean up after him. You know he would only leave the mess for me to clean," she says.

I did control my temper and fortunately we were on our way to Montauk (with only one random spiked beer that mom didn't know about).


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Be prepared. This chapter is darker than usual.**

 **Chapter 27: Don't mess with my family.**

 **Poseidon's POV**

I'm rolling on the floor. Literally rolling with laughter. Rhea told me what Gabe had done to Sally. At first I was furious but when she told me that she had gotten her revenge, I am in stitches.

"Dad, calm down. People are going to think I attacked you or something. Your mer-guards are already staring at us weirdly," she said to me, giggling all the way at my reaction.

"I can't. Every time I think about it, it sends me into another fit of laughter," I reply, still laughing.

"What's going on here?" Triton asks, walking in to our family area.

"She…she…ha," I say, wheezing out my words, trying to explain.

"Dad lost his mind," Rhea tells Triton.

Triton gives her a look, and she spills everything that happened.

"That's evil. Pure evil," he says, his booming laughter echoing along with mine.

It took us another ten minutes before we calmed down and headed down to lunch. After lunch I ushered Triton to my office to plan my revenge on Gabe Ugliano. What he did to Sally is unacceptable and it probably wasn't the first time he hurt her. And what sets me off even more is that Rhea was there and has lived with this mortal for years. _What if he hurt her? What if he has hurt her before and she hasn't said anything yet? No one hurts my family._

Triton went to keep Rhea and Sally busy. I told Amphitrite about what Rhea told me and she agreed with my plan. She has come to care for Sally as a good friend, she hasn't had many friends over the millennia.

I stepped into Sally's apartment, my lips curl in disgust at the smell. _That human! Disgusting!_

His stench is everywhere. I see his form slumped on the couch, snoring loudly.

I pick up one of his beer cans and throw it at his head. He startles awake, yelling incoherently.

"What are you doing in my apartment?! I'm gonna call the cops on your ass!" he shouts at me. I smirk at him as he struggles to get up from the couch.

"You see, Gabe, I am Rhea's father. And she just so happened to tell me that you hurt Sally a few days ago," I start and his face turns purple.

"You're the girl's father?" he asks in disbelief, finally standing up.

"I am, and I don't like you Gabe. You see, when I don't like someone, that someone normally doesn't live a very long, fulfilling life," I say, stepping closer to him, looking down at the fat man.

"You get out of my house now! Did Sally send you? Huh? Has she been seeing you behind my back? That cheating whore!" he yells out.

I grab his shirt, picking him up as if he weighs nothing. He screams out, kicking and punching, but I don't even feel them.

"Pathetic. A mortal like you, hurting one of the most amazing women that I know. A woman that mothered my first born daughter. You would dare hurt my family!" I say, throwing him down on the ground hard.

"Sally's my wife, I can treat her how I want. I didn't hit that girl. I only pushed her around a little," he says, trying to defend himself.

 _He what?!_

No one knows what happened to Gabe Ugliano that day, no one but the god of the seas.

Poseidon would love nothing more than to strike Gabe down where he stood, but the ocean can be calm, until it's not.

The sea god threw him in the middle of the ocean. The confused mortal being thrown to and fro in ocean's deadly waves. He struggled for what felt like hours, but was only a mere ten minutes. He pleaded for help, he screamed and screamed, and no one besides the sea god could hear him.

He was all alone in the vast darkness of the ocean. And the ocean tore him apart.

No one will ever find his body. But his soul on the other hand…

Long before Gabe could ever reach the gates of Hades, Poseidon appeared before his brother and told him of a soul he annihilated. A soul that he took his sweet revenge on.

And now, even in death, Gabe will never find peace for the deeds he has done in his miserable life, for the god of the underworld loves his family, and has come to care for his niece in the short time he has gotten to know her. No one messes with his family.

Two brothers stood side by side in the dark room of the underworld, brought before them was none other than Gabe who was shaking as he was led towards the throne of judgment. When he finally looked up, fear in his features and he noticed the wicked smiles on their faces.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **Sally POV**

I only had two weeks off from work, only two weeks to spend time with Rhea. I've been working non-stop these past few months so that I could get time off. Gabe barely gets an income, so that leaves me to pay all the bills, and all of his beers.

When I married him, I did it to protect my beautiful little girl from the monsters of this world. I knew his stench would cover her scent.

I paid the price, I took his abuse, him pushing me around, degrading me in front of his friends, slaving after him.

Now I am looking up at Poseidon's worried face, who just told me he killed my husband.

 _I don't know what to say, how to react to this_.

At first I feel nothing, then I feel relief, but when it truly set in, I felt anger. Anger at Gabe, anger at Poseidon, and anger at this whole situation.

"How could you Poseidon?! His scent was covering Rhea's! You know that!" I yell at him.

"I did it because he hurt you as well as Rhea. I won't stand for it. That's why I did it. He is paying for everything he put you through," he replies coolly.

Replying coolly is worse than screaming.

"He barely hurt me! You can't just go around killing people," I tell him.

"Really?! Because you seem to forget that I am a god and I can do what I want," he replies. I want to pull out my hair, _I know he's a god, but his face looks very punch-able right now, he doesn't get it! Rhea will be more susceptible to monsters now that Gabe is gone._

"You don't get it Poseidon. Now that Gabe is gone, her scent will be more susceptible to monsters now. Her life is in danger," I tell him.

"You don't understand Sally, Rhea hasn't been living at home for months now. She has been visiting you now and then, but Gabe's scent wouldn't be enough to cover her over such a long period of time. Add that to the fact that she has been living with Hestia, an old, powerful goddess, which shows me that she hasn't once been attacked by a monster. I can't sense his scent on her here, and it's only been a few days. Do you see where I am going with this?" he asks, and my eyes widen at the revelation.

"How is it that she hasn't been attacked yet then, if what you're saying is true?"

"I don't know why she hasn't been attacked, but it's a blessing. Your _now_ ex-husband deserves what he got. He is a despicable mortal, and I don't regret ridding this world of him. He posed a threat to you, and in turn a threat to Rhea," he replies.

I take a deep breath in, and out.

"I'm going to my room. I need to process all of this," I tell him, turning around after he gives me a nod

I sat down on my bed, alone in my room.

 _Did I marry Gabe for nothing? After all these years, did marrying Gabe protect Rhea against the monsters, or did I bring the monster into our home?_

I fell asleep on my bed and woke up who knows how many hours later with a knock on my door.

"Mom?" I hear Rhea's voice call out.

"Honey? Come in."

She enters through the door.

"Mom, dad told me what happened. Are you okay?" she asks, biting her lip.

"I'm okay. It's shocking to say the least. I did not expect your father to kill Gabe, I'm still processing it" I reply.

"Me too. I didn't expect dad to kill Gabe. I didn't like the guy, especially when he hurt you. I'm going to sound psycho, but I wish I had killed him for lifting his hands against you. At least I got my petty revenge with the laxatives," she says softly.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry about all of this," I say, pulling her into a hug.

"Mom, it's not your fault. You wanted to protect me," she replies.

"You're still so young. You shouldn't even be involved in things like these. You shouldn't have to worry about monsters and gods trying to kill you, or even your own mother marrying a sleaze bag in hopes to protect you."

Rhea and I spoke for another few minutes before she offered to get me a cup of coffee.

And the moment she left, Poseidon came knocking on my door.

"I'm sorry," he says when I open the door.

"For what?"

"For hurting you. I didn't think you loved him and-" he starts but I interrupt,

"I didn't love him Poseidon. The only person I have ever truly fell in love with, had been you. I married Gabe to protect her, and now it might have been all for nothing. I'm a terrible mother," I say and his eyes soften.

"You're not a terrible mother Salls. You're a great parent, better than what I've ever been or will ever be. I'll always protect you and Rhea, always, to the best of my abilities. You might not like it, or approve of my ways, but I'll be there for you."

"Thank you Poseidon," I give him a smile and he hugs me.

"Awe, look at you two," Rhea says, with a wide smile, fluttering her eyes, and in her hands, my coffee.

"Coffee! That's exactly what I need right now. Thanks darling," I tell her, taking the cup from her hands and inhaling the scent.

 **Poseidon POV**

"Brother, it's good to see this side of you again. You've grown stagnant over the millennia," Hades said, watching the Gabe Ugliano being dragged to Hades' personal torture chamber.

"You're right brother, it seems that I've grown stagnant over the years, but no more. I will protect my family, my daughter, whatever it takes. People often forget how cruel the ocean can be, they often forget how deep and dark its waters go. If they stand against me, they will remember once again the true power of the ocean," I tell him with a smirk.

With an equally dark smirk, Hades said, "Our siblings believes that we are the weakest, but we know the truth. And as much as it pains me to say, out of all of us Poseidon, you are the strongest. You have always been. They believe you are benevolent, but they forget that you're the one who usually won most of the battles, the one who showed no mercy to our enemies. You were a raging storm, and the younger gods won't know what to expect."

"I'll revel in their fear once they find out," I reply, "but until then, I have to face the wrath of Rhea's mother once I tell her what I've don't to her husband. I don't know how she'll take the news, but it probably won't be great."

Hades gives a boisterous laugh, "after everything I've said, the gods fearing you, and here you look scared to approach this mortal woman."

"You don't know this mortal woman like I do. I swear, one glare from her would have you melting like ice under the sun."

"I would love to meet this woman. She sounds fascinating. The woman who stole my brother's heart for a moment."

"She stole my heart for eternity. I will always love her. But we will never be more than friends. You know, she and Amphitrite are getting along," I state.

"Really? But your wife hates everyone."

"That's what I thought too," I reply.

 **A/N: What do you guys think?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **Rhea POV**

Mom's leaving again, and this time, she's going back to an empty apartment.

Dad explained that the mist will be covering for Gabe's disappearance and mom said that she didn't have to work two jobs anymore, now that Gabe is gone.

I was sad to see her leave but I have training to do here. After mom left, Triton took me to the training grounds and started his torture sessions, also known as endurance training. I'm forced to swim for miles at a time and run underwater. Do you know how hard it is to run underwater?

Triton got it in his head that one of the best ways to train my endurance, is to have me holding on to a rope tied around a hippocampi while it speeds around under water. My first time I held on for less than three minutes. It's like riding a bull but worse. It was also my first time getting sea sick.

"Come now Rhea, is that the best you can do?" Triton mocks me, pulling out a piece of seaweed from my hair.

I scowl at him, "Why don't you try holding onto the rope while the sea horse pulls you in swirls and twirls at impossible speeds, huh?"

He snorts at my statement, "At least you are getting stronger sister. Your arms have grown weak in the past year."

"I'll show you weak!" I threaten, mock-glaring at him.

And so I trained for another few weeks, visiting on and off with Uncle Hades and Aunt Persephone (who snuck back into the underworld again after fighting with her mother Demeter).

My father had said that the gods had calmed down about my presence over the past year, and they barely mention me anymore in Olympus.

We celebrated my tenth birthday, mom came to visit for two days before she had to go back to work, and sooner than what I would've liked, I had to go back to University, Aunt Hestia came to fetch me and off we went.

It felt strange going back to classes and doing my assignments. 2nd year isn't for the weak. I worked and when I could, I kept up with my training.

Time flew by so quickly and before I knew it, half the year had already passed and in this time I encountered my first monster- a hellhound.

It was sniffing around on campus while I was jogging, and before he knew what hit him, I had already swung my blade and severed its head, turning into golden dust that blew away in the wind. I was fortunate enough that there weren't a lot of people out at five in the morning. _Well, that was anticlimactic. I thought it would surely sense me close by and attack_.

I told Aunt Hestia what had happened, she congratulated me and popped off to tell my father.

When Hestia returned she said that my father freaked out over it, and wanted to rip Hades' head off.

"Why would he want to do that?" I asked her.

"Because Hellhounds falls under Hades' domain. It's possible that one just wandered onto the campus, these things happen. Hellhounds can be summoned too. Your father wants to make sure you're safe," she replied.

We moved on from the incident and nothing happened _. It got kind of boring,_ I wanted action in my life. All the studying got me down in a funk. I wanted to play with my friends, run around on the beach and swim with the dolphins again.

 **Hades POV**

"Hades!" Poseidon yells at me.

 _What now?_ I think, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Poseidon, what's wrong now?"

"There was a hellhound on Rhea's university campus. Did you send it?" he demands.

 _Why does my family have to be so dramatic all the time?_

"No brother, I would never harm her. Is she alright? Did she get hurt?" I ask, knowing the answer. I did send a hellhound, only because when I went to visit Rhea a few months ago she told me how bored she was and wanted to fight some monsters. _Kids!_ I sent one of the weaker hounds, and had ordered it not to attack her. _I wasn't about to tell the overprotective daddy that_.

"She's fine, she disposed of the beast before any harm could be done," he says.

"Then there's nothing to worry about brother. You've been training her for moments like these. Have faith that she will be able to fight."

"She's ten years old Hades. All I want to do is to protect her. This world is a harsh place to be."

"You can't protect her forever, keep her hidden forever," I say.

"Don't you think I don't know that? She has to go to camp soon. You know of the prophecy. And I'll stand behind her no matter what side she chooses."

"She won't betray the gods. You know it. I know it. Even with her young age, she is wise beyond her years and will make the right choice in the end," I tell him.

"I hate prophecies. They never make sense until it has come to pass. Useless words that only bring chaos," he says.

"It will make sense in time. We have two years to go before Rhea has to go to camp. From the way she spoke, she would have her degree in Physical Therapy by then amongst other subjects," I say.

"It doesn't make sense, does it?" he asks.

"What doesn't make sense?" I ask.

"That at her age, she has accomplished so much in such a short period of time. Her growth rate, mental capabilities. Everything. You would expect her to be a child of Athena," he tells me baffled.

"If it weren't for her looks, she would definitely be mistaken for a child of Athena."

"How are your children doing?" he asks suddenly.

"They're doing the same as they've been doing for years. It doesn't really change for them," I reply sadly.

"Do you think our children will get along?" he asks with a smile.

"I think so. Bianca has a soft heart, always looking out for Nico. And Nico, my soft-spoken boy, with a fierce love for his family. I hope they get along one day."

After Poseidon left, I went to the Lotus hotel, not interfering in anything my children are doing, but just looking out for them. Observing.

Poseidon is lucky that he gets to be so involved in Rhea's life. If Zeus finds out about both their children, he would do everything in his power to kill them. With Poseidon on his side, he knows he could stand against Zeus' unfair actions and protect those he holds dear.

Once Poseidon left, I got a visit from none other than the Fates.

"Lord Hades," they start at the same time, "we have come to give you a warning."

My eyes widen in surprise _. The Fates have never been as involved as they have been the past few years._

"What warning might that be?" I say stiffly.

"You want to take your children from the Lotus hotel and bring them here. You must wait. If you do not, there will be unforeseen consequences. Take them out too soon and they will die. After Rhea leaves the Lotus hotel on her first quest, then you can start preparations to bring them into the light."

"What?" I ask and they left, leaving me baffled.

 _I've been considering bringing Nico and Bianca here. Now I have to wait. What do the mean about Rhea's first quest? She's going to camp once she's twelve. I have two years to prepare_.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 **Chaos POV**

I watched and I listened, everything was going accordingly. There is only so much I can do at the moment. I have masked her scent, protecting her from monsters and gods alike.

It's a miracle that the other gods have not sensed my interference, I must say though, I am very good at hiding my presence.

I'm so proud of what she has accomplished. I have watched over her, protected her, and the time has come for her to nearly go to camp. Her journey will not be easy but I know she will succeed in time.

The gods, especially Zeus has calmed down over the past three years over Rhea's existence, believing her to be Triton's child.

Apollo has sought the Fates for answers, for I blocked his sight towards Rhea. She is my game changer, and their fates are intertwined more than he'll realize.

I am looking at Poseidon, he has changed over the years. He has become monotonous in his life, passionless and to be honest, lame. He used to be so fierce in everything he did. He would've made an excellent king of the gods. His siblings know of the passion he possesses, his cyclonic duelling capabilities, and his vicious tendencies when he finds an enemy. I wasn't surprised when Gabe Ugliano, my granddaughter's step-father had been killed by Poseidon. No one stood in his way, not even Zeus, but there came a time when he stopped.

Poseidon stopped when the younger gods came on the council. The children of the gods. The only other goddess who truly knows of the power Poseidon possesses is Aphrodite, being the eldest goddess on the council.

Things are moving faster, the calm before the storm. And when the storm hits, the storm-bringer will do anything to protect his daughter. I'm counting on it.

It won't be long either until he fights for his daughter to become immortal. The question is: Would Rhea want the choice of immortality? Or to live her life as a mortal?


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 **Rhea POV**

 _Finally! I've done it_ , I think, staring out from the podium, getting handed certificate. I have a bachelor's degree in Physical therapy. I've spent endless days and nights working, studying to finish. And I've done it. Mom was staring up at me proudly, Triton and Aunt Hestia next to her. Dad would've come but he didn't want his presence to be noticed. Having two gods in one place was enough to draw attention.

"I'm so proud of you Rhea," my mom started, "The youngest person in the history of this university to graduate with a degree in Physical Therapy."

"It wasn't easy. But finally I'm here," I reply with a bright smile.

"Little Rhea all grown up," my brother, Triton says, fake-tearing up.

"Oh shush you. I'm turning twelve in a few weeks. I've still got some growing to do," I say.

Everyone congratulated me; my high school principal was here. Jane and Malcolm were here and came along with me to have a celebratory milkshake, and we could catch up with everything that's been happening in their lives. They were in High school and _loving_ every minute of it.

"Ahhh, I hate school," Jane says, recounting her high school days, "you're so lucky to be finished with that hellhole."

"You're right, but maybe if you studied more, then you could also move up a grade or two," I reply with a smirk on my face.

"Not everyone has a super brain Rhea."

"It's not about a super brain Jane, brainy Janey. Heh, it rhymes. Anyway, it's about dedication, taking one day at a time and dedicating your time to a certain subject, getting it done," I say.

"Whatever," she replies, while Malcolm's head is stuck in a comic book.

I knew the time was close for me to head to camp. I didn't want to go, knowing what awaits me. It scares me that everything is changing so quickly and that I might not make it out alive to reach my eighteenth birthday.

If I do go to camp, I want to finish my psychology online, and I doubt there'd be wifi. I'm sure I'll be able to help in the camp's medical area.

Mom and I left to go to Montauk for the last time, my last time visiting dad without the scrutiny of the gods.

"Rhea! Sally!" my father greets us excitedly.

"Dad!" I give him a big hug.

"I missed you princess," he says.

"Missed you too dad," I reply.

We went inside the palace and I was greeted with a hug from Amphitrite, congratulating me on a job well done.

After settling down, we all sat down in the living room area.

"Rhea, the time has come, in a few days you have to go to camp," my father says sadly. Mom looks like she is about to cry.

"I know," I whisper.

"I'll have a hippocampi ready for you to take you as close to the camp as possible. I don't want you to take unnecessary risks on your way there."

"I'll be safe dad, you've trained me well," I assure him.

He looks at me worried, "Something happened on Olympus. Zeus's lightning bolt has been stolen, and he's blaming me for it."

"But you can't steal his bolt, it's forbidden. You told me so yourself."

"Yes, but he thinks a demi-god stole it for me. He thinks you might've stolen it," he says.

"Me, but I've been too busy studying to even visit my own mom. Why would I want to steal it?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"We know you didn't do it. My brother is anal like that. He believes whatever he wants without considering all the facts," my father says.

"Sister, you have to be careful, especially what you do and say at camp. You'll be watched. Uncle Hades' helm of darkness has also been stolen," Triton speaks up.

"What?! How?" I ask, acting shocked. I already know who did it and I really hope I don't have to fight any gods for a long time.

"We don't know either, but whoever it is wants to pin it on me," my father says.

"That's just stupid. You don't want take over the throne," I say, recalling what my father told me once. He doesn't want extra responsibilities, he doesn't want to deal with the issues of the other gods.

"Keep an eye out at camp for anyone suspicious. Triton will claim you first as his daughter. Remember to refer to him as father, and grandfather to me. I will then claim you so that you can stay in my cabin. It's rightfully yours and I won't have you sharing a cabin with who knows how many boys in the Hermes cabin," my father says.

"Oh okay."

"And Rhea?" my father starts,

"Yes dad?"

"No dating. No boyfriends, okay?" he says sweetly.

"Um…dad, please don't kill any friends I make, especially the boys. I don't want a boyfriend yet, I'm too young to have one anyway," I plead, colour staining my cheeks.

"I won't hurt any of your friends, as long as none of them hurt you," he says, voice still as sweet and innocent. It scares me.

Triton mentioned that the camp director is the god of wine, who got punished and wasn't allowed to have any alcohol to drink.

Triton said, "If you can get on his good side, then you'll be set at camp. Niceties don't really work with him. He hates children besides his own. Good luck."

I sort of knew what to expect at camp, everybody filled me in thoroughly. _I just had an information overload_.

The time has come.

I'm sitting on a hippocampi, riding rough the waves, towards Camp Half-blood.

The ride isn't so long, but the closer I got, the worse I felt. Things are changing and I feel at a loss. I'm one of the fortunate campers who got to know their godly parents.

I arrived close to the camp, getting off my seahorse friend, I walked towards the camp borders, listening closely for any monsters. _So far, so good_.

I hear a snap of a twig and I sprint towards camp, my vision becomes more focused, my goal: get to camp alive.

Someone or something is chasing me, my sword is ready for an attack, I glance behind me, _Oh shit! The minotaur! What?! Why?! Things are supposed to be different._

Its beastly form was gaining speed, breaking trees apart as it ran through them. _What did my counterpart do in the books? Think! Think!_

He went with the flow; he had no training when he got to camp. _How did he kill this stinking thing?_

I'm so close to camp, the barrier. _Okay here's what I'll do, I'm going to chop off its head. Great plan right? Wrong_.

Once I turned around, sword ready to slash, and it was heading straight for me. Before it could barrel into me, I jumped out of the way and it released a vicious roar. I went to attack its legs, I slashed one of his calves and it turned around. I swear there's smoke coming out of its nose. How does he look so intimidating? He's four times my size, that's how.

It's charging at me again and I move out of its way. _That was close!_ It's screaming in rage. _My poor ears_. Charging at me again, the Minotaur was too fast, because when I tried to jump out of its way, it sent me flying in the air with one of its arms.

"Ow, that hurts," I say, moaning in pain. My ribs are probably bruised from the impact from both its hit and landing on the ground.

I got up just in time when it charged at me again, I move faster than I thought possible in my state. _You can do this Rhea!_ Once it flew past me again, I rush towards him, jumping on its back, impaling my sword in its thick neck. I held on for the life of me, for who knows how long before it disappeared in a burst of golden dust. Guess who was on its back? Me. Guess who fell from its tall form and landed face first on the ground? Also me.

I hear shouting around me, lifting my head from the ground I see a few people in orange shirts approach me. _Guess my story isn't so different from my counterpart_ , I think before passing out.

 **A/N: A special shout out to Welcome007 for commenting on every chapter so far. And thank you to everyone else for commenting as well, Falconfighter1427, Gavin and many more.**

 **Let me know what you guys think.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

My dreams are really weird. I'm dreaming that I'm dancing with a bull, its horns are the size of its body, and when it was twirling me, I spun away from him, falling face first on wet grass.

With a gasp I try to sit up on a bed, _where am I?_

When she saw my eyes open, she asked, "What will happen at the summer solstice?"

I managed to croak out, "What?"

She looked around, as if afraid someone would overhear. "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!"

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, "I don't..."

Somebody knocked on the door, and the girl quickly filled my mouth with pudding.

The next time I woke up, the girl was gone.

A husky blond dude, like a surfer, stood in the corner of the bedroom keeping watch over me. He had blue eyes— at least a dozen of them—on his cheeks, his forehead, the backs of his hands.

When I finally woke up again, I was greeted by a Satyr named Grover Underwood. _Great! Things aren't so different from my counterpart's timeline_.

"How did you know where the camp was?" he asked me and I frown, _what kind of a question is that? Oh that's right, the Satyrs usually bring the demi-gods to camp._

"What? Oh, um, my mom told me where to find the camp," I say weakly. He must have interpreted it wrong, thinking my mom was a goddess, _which she is, cause she's amazing_.

He gave me some nectar, and gosh, did it taste amazing. Like ice-cream and mom's cookies mixed together in one. Dad didn't let me have nectar often. _Killjoy!_

"What did it taste like?" he asks curiously.

"Did you want a taste?" I ask him.

"No, it tastes different for everybody, just curious," he replies.

"Ice-cream and cookies." I reply, feeling so much better. Dad probably freaked out with the whole fighting thing. He can't do anything about it now.

We were at the big house dad told me about.

Down at the end of the porch, two men sat across from each other at a card table. The blond-haired girl who fed me pudding was leaning on the porch rail next to them.

The man facing me was small, but porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple. He looked like those paintings of cherubs. He looked like a cherub who'd turned middle-aged in a trailer park. He wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt, and he would've fit right in at one of Gabe's poker parties, except I got the feeling this guy could've out-gambled even my stepfather any day.

"That's Mr. D," Grover murmured to me. "He's the camp director. Be polite. The girl, that's Annabeth Chase. She's just a camper, but she's been here longer than just about anybody. And that is Chiron, camp activities director."

"Chiron, Mr. D, this is Rhea Jackson," Grover said, introducing me.

"Ah, it's good to see that you're finally awake Rhea," Chiron said. "Now we have four for pinochle."

He offered me a chair to the right of Mr. D, who looked at me with bloodshot eyes and heaved a great sigh. "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you."

"Uh, thanks." I scooted a little farther away from him because of the warnings my family gave me.

"Annabeth?" Chiron called to the blond girl.

She came forward and Chiron introduced us. "This young lady nursed you back to health. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Rhea's bunk? We'll be putting her in cabin eleven for now."

I frown at the thought _, didn't Triton say he was going to claim me?  
_  
Annabeth said, "Sure, Chiron."

She was probably my age, maybe a couple of inches taller, and a whole lot more athletic looking. With her deep tan and her curly blond hair, she was almost exactly what I thought a stereotypical California girl would look like, except her eyes ruined the image. They were startling grey, like storm clouds; pretty, but intimidating, too, as if she were analysing the best way to take me down in a fight.

She looked at me and said, "You drool when you sleep."

Then she sprinted off down the lawn, her blond hair flying behind her.

"So," I said, anxious to change the subject.

"Grover," Mr. D said impatiently, "are you playing or not?"

"Yes, sir!" Grover trembled as he took the fourth chair, looking very afraid of the god sitting here.

"You do know how to play pinochle?" Mr. D eyed me suspiciously.

"Just a little bit. I haven't played in a while." I said, _I didn't have the time to play_.

"Please," I said, "what is this place exactly? My mom said I'd be safe here."  
Mr. D snorted and dealt the cards. Grover flinched every time one landed in his pile.

"Rhea," Chiron said. "What did your mother say to you exactly?"

"She said that this is the safest place for me. There was a hellhound at my university a few months back, and I killed it. My first time. And then she said I have to come here."

Mr. D narrowed his eyes and said. "A few months back? University?"

"Yes?" I asked confused.

"What Mr. D means is that you're still so young and you said you went to university. How old are you?" Chiron explained.

"I'm twelve, I went to the university of Colombia. I got my Bachelor's degree in Physical Therapy. And am currently doing online classes for Psychology," I explain, "On another note, do you have wifi here, I have to complete an assignment and send it to one of my professors?"

They looked at a loss for words. "If not, I can just connect my phone to my laptop. No problem," I said.

"Rhea, do you know who your godly parent is?" Chiron asks. Mr. D probably knows about me due to the fact that I was a topic of discussion in their council meetings.

"Yes, my father is Triton, sea messenger god," I state proudly, and not a moment later, there was a glowing symbol above my head, Triton's symbol.

"Well, there we have it," Chiron said, "Unfortunately Triton does not have a cabin here, so you'll have to stay in the Hermes cabin fo-"

And before he could finish his sentence, Poseidon's symbol glowed above my head. Mr D's eyes were narrowed. Lightning struck a tree close to the house. Clearly Zeus is angry.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mr. D asks, eyes blazing.

"I don't…I don't know," I said, deathly scared of Mr. D.

"Why would Poseidon claim you too?" he demands.

"I…I,I" stuttering, struggling to speak, Grover wasn't fairing too good either. He looked ready to pee himself.

Lightning and thunder were rolling in waves in the sky, everyone around me looked like they were about to pee themselves too. I could hear the waves crashing from the lake. _It's a lake, waves aren't supposed to crash in a lake_.

"Speak up girl," Mr. D demands.

"He's my grandfather. We were speaking about cabins, and maybe he wants me to…to, stay in his cabin," I said, feeling proud of myself for finishing the sentence. Poseidon's symbol shone brighter above my head at my statement.

"Fine, but my father won't like this one bit. You can't be claimed twice. It doesn't work like that," Mr. D said.

"It's unusual Mr. D but the god of the seas has spoken. We must allow her to stay in his cabin," Chiron says, trying to calm the raging god in front of me.

It's different being in dad and Triton's presence, even Amphitrite. I know they won't hurt me, but this is different.

 _Dad, please don't let him kill me_ , I pray, knowing my father will listen.

 **A/N: I've been updating like crazy the past few days. I've had some time to write and had a wifi connection for a week. I won't be updating so much anymore due to the fact that I don't have wifi right now and am using my phone's data. And data in my country is expensive.**

 **On to another note: Rhea is better trained than Percy, but she hasn't faced many monsters. Even though she is a demi-god, twelve years old and she is still human, and as a human, still have fear. She panicked and the fates(me, lol) don't want to change the story too much and create the perfect little warrior who knows exactly what she is doing all the time.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

After Mr. D calmed down, he sat and we started playing the card game. Everyone was on edge. He grumbled, saying, "Bad enough I'm confined to this miserable job, working with brats who only make my job much harder than necessary."

 _He looks like he does nothing all day. His job can't be that difficult_.

He waved his hand and a goblet appeared on the table, as if the sunlight had bent, momentarily, and woven the air into glass. The goblet filled itself with red wine.

My jaw dropped, but Chiron hardly looked up.

"Mr. D," he warned, "your restrictions."

Mr. D looked at the wine and feigned surprise.

"Dear me." He looked at the sky and yelled, "Old habits! Sorry!"

More thunder rumbled in the sky.

Mr. D waved his hand again, and the wineglass changed into a fresh can of Diet Coke. He sighed unhappily, popped the top of the soda, and went back to his card game.

Chiron winked at me. "Mr. D offended his father a while back, took a fancy to a wood nymph who had been declared off-limits."

"A wood nymph," I repeated.

"Yes," Mr. D confessed. "Father loves to punish me. The first time, Prohibition. Ghastly! Absolutely horrid ten years! The second time—well, she really was pretty, and I couldn't stay away—the second time, he sent me here. Half-Blood Hill. Summer camp for brats like you. 'Be a better influence,' he told me. 'Work with youths rather than tearing them down.' Ha.' Absolutely unfair."

Mr. D sounded like a five year old who hasn't had any candy in twenty years. Not that that's possible.

"And ..." I stammered, "your father is…god of the sky and lightning, I presume. No wine as punishment, and that makes you Dionysus, god of wine, of grape-harvest, madness, parties, religious ecstasy, and theatre. Wow, wow. It's an honour," I say, stretching out my hand to shake his. Sucking up is the best way to survive right now.

"You are correct," he says, nose in the air, all high and mighty, "not too shabby for a child of Triton."

"Thanks, I guess."

Chiron won the game, and then led me towards my new cabin. I got a few stares, and few fingers pointed at me.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" I ask Chiron.

"It's not every day that we get a new camper, and not every day that a demi-god defeats Pasiphae's son. One of our campers, Luke Castellan saw you fight and kill it," he said.

 _Luke, the traitor, not that I can say anything about it_ _yet_.

Chiron showed me where we will be eating, he showed me the cabins, each cabin looked different, representing the twelve Olympians.

They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, scattered with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hoops.

In the middle of the field was a huge stone-lined fire pit. Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearth smouldered. A girl about nine years old was tending the flames, poking the coals with a stick. I smile, knowing exactly who she is. I couldn't say anything for fear that they'll find out that Aunt Hestia has been looking after me for the past three years.

I identified nearly all of the cabins as we walked past them, I saw Hera's and Zeus' cabin first. I saw my cabin, number 3.

Next to my cabin was Ares', number five was bright red—a real nasty paint job, as if the colour had been splashed on with buckets and fists. The roof was lined with barbed wire. A stuffed wild boar's head hung over the doorway, and its eyes seemed to follow me. Inside I could see a bunch of mean-looking kids, both girls and boys, arm wrestling and arguing with each other while rock music blared. The loudest was a girl maybe thirteen or fourteen. She wore a size XXXL CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirt under a camouflage jacket. She zeroed in on me and gave me an evil sneer.

 _Geez Louise, she's intimidating_.

Annabeth was here waiting at cabin eleven, reading a book _. She doesn't know that I've been claimed yet_.

When we reached her, she looked me over critically, like she was still thinking about how much I drooled.

I tried to see what she was reading, and realized it was in ancient Greek. "Are you reading up on architecture?" I ask.

"Yeah, how do you know?" she replies, frowning.

"I can read the cover," I reply.

"How do you know how to read Ancient Greek?" she asks suspiciously.

"Because I took an ancient Greek elective at one point," I said, lying to her.

She was about to say something when Chiron interrupted, "Annabeth, I have a masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Rhea from here? She's been claimed as a child of Triton and will be staying in Cabin three."

"Sir?" she asks confused.

"Poseidon made it clear that she was to stay in his cabin," he explained.

"This is cabin eleven," Chiron told me, gesturing toward the doorway. "where you would've stayed if the lord of the seas had not claimed you."

Out of all the cabins, eleven looked the most like a regular old summer camp cabin, with the emphasis on old. The threshold was worn down, the brown paint peeling. Over the doorway was one of those doctor's symbols, a winged pole with two snakes wrapped around it. A caduceus.

Inside, it was packed with people, both boys and girls, way more than the number of bunk beds. Sleeping bags were spread all over on the floor. It looked like a gym where the Red Cross had set up an evacuation centre.

Chiron didn't go in. The door was too low for him. But when the campers saw him they all stood and bowed respectfully.

"Well, then," Chiron said. "Good luck, Rhea. I'll see you at dinner."

He galloped away toward the archery range.

I stood in the doorway, looking at the kids. They weren't bowing anymore. They were staring at me, sizing me up. I knew this routine. I'd gone through it at enough at my old school and University classes.

"Well?" Annabeth prompted. "since we are here, you can at least meet some of the campers."

So naturally I tripped coming in the door and made a total fool of myself. There were some snickers from the campers, but none of them said anything.

Annabeth announced, "Rhea Jackson, meet cabin eleven.

"Regular or undetermined?" somebody asked.

I didn't know what to say, but Annabeth said, "Regular."

A guy who was a little older than the rest came forward. He must be Luke. I recognise his face, before I passed out.

The guy was about nineteen, and he looked pretty cool. He was tall and muscular, with short-cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. He wore an orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different-colored clay beads. The only thing unsettling about his appearance was a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash.

"This is Luke," Annabeth said, and her voice sounded different somehow. I glanced over and could've sworn she was blushing. She saw me looking, and her expression hardened again. "He'll be helping you with your training."

"You're determined, one of the lucky ones" Luke said. "If you weren't determined, you would've stayed here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travellers."

"Come on," Annabeth told me. "I'll show you the volleyball court."

"I've already seen it."

"Come on." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside. _Clearly someone doesn't want me to stay with Luke_ , _not that I'm interested anyway_.

When we were a few feet away, Annabeth said, "Jackson, you have to do better than that."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "I can't believe I thought you were the one."

"What's your problem?" I was getting angry now. "All I know is, I kill some bull guy—"

"Don't talk like that!" Annabeth told me. "You know how many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?"

"To get killed?"

"To fight the Minotaur! What do you think we train for?"

"To survive this life. To live as long as we can, it wasn't easy to kill the Minotaur! I've never been so scared in my life, besides meeting Mr. D. I couldn't think straight, I've had some training in defence and stuff, but I'm lucky to be alive," I reply.

"You don't get it!" she says frustrated.

"Look, a newbie!" I hear a hoarse voice, I looked over. The big girl from the ugly red cabin was sauntering towards us. She had three other girls behind her, all big and ugly and mean looking like her, all wearing camo jackets.

"Clarisse," Annabeth sighed. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

"Sure, Miss Princess," the big girl said. "So I can run you through with it Friday night."

''Erre es korakas!" Annabeth said, which was Greek for 'Go to the hell!'. "You don't stand a chance."

"We'll pulverize you," Clarisse said, but her eye twitched. Perhaps she wasn't sure she could follow through on the threat. She turned toward me. "Who's this little brat?"

"Rhea Jackson, daughter of Triton," Annabeth said, "meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares."

"The war god? So cool."

Clarisse sneered. "You got a problem with that?"

 _How does she think I have a problem with that when I said it's cool?_

"No," I said, recovering my wits. "Of course not."

Clarisse growled. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies. Come on, I'll show you."

"Clarisse—" Annabeth tried to say.

"Stay out of it, wise girl."

Annabeth looked pained, but she did stay out of it, and I didn't really want her help. I was the new kid and knew I could take her down.

I got ready to fight, but before I knew it, Clarisse had me by the neck and was dragging me toward a cinder-block building that I knew immediately was the bathroom. _She works fast_.

I was trying to pull away. I've been in this position before with Triton, I've had to practice getting out of his hold. And I must say, this big girl Clarisse had hands like iron. _It'll be a piece of cake though._ She dragged me into the girls' bathroom. There was a line of toilets on one side and a line of shower stalls down the other. It smelled just like any public bathroom, and I was thinking—as much as I could think with Clarisse ripping my hair out—that if this place belonged to the gods, they should've been able to afford classier johns.

Clarisse's friends were all laughing. "Let go of me," I demand, feeling the water in the pipes vibrate already. _I hate unnecessary fighting. This is ridiculous_.

"Like she's 'Big Three' material, turns out, she's Triton's kid," Clarisse said as she pushed me toward one of the toilets. "Yeah, right. Minotaur probably fell over laughing, she was so stupid looking."

Her friends snickered.

Annabeth stood in the corner, watching through her fingers.

"Clarisse, please listen, let me go, or else" I pleaded, knowing if I lose my cool, I won't hold back.

Clarisse bent me over on my knees and started pushing my head toward the toilet bowl. It reeked like rusted pipes and, well, like what goes into toilets. I strained to keep my head up. I was looking at the scummy water, thinking, I will not go into that. I won't. She's no worse than the bullies I faced at my high school. _I've had enough!_

"Let me go! Now!" I said and they all laughed.

I turn around as quick as I could, she lost her hold on me, while I grabbed her arm, twisting it around so she's the one bent over. If there is one thing I can't handle are bullies. I've faced way too many in my short life, and I won't let them take a shot at me again. I twisted her arm more, she yelped out in pain. Her posse was ready to attack

I heard the plumbing rumble, the pipes shudder. Water shot out of the toilet, and into Clarisse's face, it pushed her down onto her butt. The water stayed on her like the spray from a fire hose, pushing her backward into a shower stall.

She struggled, gasping, and her friends started coming toward her. But then the other toilets exploded, too, and six more streams of toilet water blasted them back. The showers acted up, too, and together all the fixtures sprayed the camouflage girls right out of the bathroom, spinning them around like pieces of garbage being washed away.

As soon as they were out the door, the water shut off as quickly as it had started.

The entire bathroom was flooded. Annabeth hadn't been spared. She was dripping wet, but she hadn't been pushed out the door. She was standing in exactly the same place, staring at me in shock.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

 **Rhea POV**

I looked down, knowing that I'll be the only one that's dry. There was a circle of dry floor around me. I didn't have one drop of water on my clothes. Nothing.

Annabeth said, "How did you ..."

"I'm the daughter of Triton. I can control water."

We walked to the door. Outside, Clarisse and her friends were sprawled in the mud, and a bunch of other campers had gathered around to gawk. Clarisse's hair was flattened across her face. Her camouflage jacket was sopping and she smelled like sewage. She gave me a look of absolute hatred. "You are dead. You are totally dead."

I looked at her with a bored expression, and said, "I asked you to let me go, and you refused. I warned you, and you didn't listen. I only defended myself."

Her friends had to hold her back. They dragged her toward cabin five, while the other campers made way to avoid her flailing feet.

Annabeth stared at me. I couldn't tell whether she was just grossed out or angry at me for dousing her.

"What?" I demanded. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," she said, "that I want you on my team for capture the flag."

Word of the bathroom incident spread immediately. Wherever I went, campers pointed at me and murmured something about toilet water. She showed me around camp some more, and finally we returned to the canoeing lake, where the trail led back to the cabins.

"I've got training to do," Annabeth said flatly. "Dinner's at seven-thirty. You can follow some of the other campers to the mess hall."

"Annabeth, I'm sorry about the toilets."

"Whatever."

"I didn't mean for you to get sprayed with the water. There's only so much control I have."

She looked at me sceptically and nodded at my apology.

"You need to talk to the Oracle," Annabeth said suddenly.

"Who?"

"Not who. What. The Oracle. I'll ask Chiron."

She sat down next to me, staring out a the lake, we got talking and I asked,

"Then who's your dad?"

She told me who her dad was and I asked again,

"Who's your mom, then?"

"Cabin six."

"The Athena cabin."

Annabeth straightened. "Goddess of wisdom and battle."

We got talking over monsters, and demi-god scents, "I haven't really faced a lot of monsters before. I've killed a hellhound and the minotaur, but that's only happened in the past few months. The hellhound was easy, it was sniffing around and didn't even notice me. The Minotaur, well…I sure cracked a few ribs."

She frowns at that, "What you've done today, the power you displayed should've been enough to attract a lot of monsters to your scent. You've practiced with your power before, you said it yourself. Triton doesn't have a lot of demi-god children, and despite being a minor god, he is not one to be messed with. He has a lot of power."

She continued, "Normally if you're a child of Aphrodite or Demeter, you're probably not a real powerful force. The monsters might ignore you, so you can get by with a few months of summer training and live in the mortal world the rest of the year. But for some of us, it's too dangerous to leave. We're year-rounders. In the mortal world, we attract monsters. They sense us. They come to challenge us. Most of the time, they'll ignore us until we're old enough to cause trouble—about ten or eleven years old, but after that, most demigods either make their way here, or they get killed off. A few manage to survive in the outside world and become famous. Believe me, if I told you the names, you'd know them. Some don't even realize they're demigods. But very few are like that."

"My mom found it weird too. My dad warned her before that my scent would become stronger the older I get. She did marry this asshole at one point to keep my scent hidden, then he died. But honestly, I've had a pretty peaceful life so far, in the sense of no monsters. I've mostly just focused on my studies." _And training_.

"I can't believe you've been to university. Are you sure that you're Triton's daughter and not a secret child of Athena?" she asks in a friendly tone, but her eyes says it all. She looks a bit jealous.

"I'm sure," I say with a laugh.

I got to speak to Luke as well, he told me about Annabeth's desire to go on a quest, and there was a prophecy saying that she'll go on one when there's a new camper, not just any camper. A child of the big three. _Yay, that's me, but no one can know yet cause my dad lied about me, and Zeus would pulverize me down_.

 **Dionysus POV**

"There's no way she's Triton's spawn. She has to be Poseidon's, why else would he claim her too?" I say to Chiron, clenching my jaw. We were sitting in the farmhouse, discussing our current problem.

"We must not make too many assumptions. It is possible that she is Triton's daughter, but as you've said too, it's possible that she is Poseidon's," Chiron said.

"Father won't like this. He doesn't like this. I'm telling you that this was Poseidon's plan all along. She is powerful, I can sense it, you can too. There's no way she's Triton's."

"Add to the fact that she looks so much like the original Rhea, their mother. Poseidon is very protective of her," Chiron says.

"I've never met the original," I state, "But you are right Chiron, he is too protective of her. She has to be his."

"You know," Chiron rubs his chin, "Poseidon has never had a daughter before. I know him. If I were you, I'd tread lightly."

"Is that a threat?" I ask annoyed at his statement.

"No Dionysus. It's a warning. I know the sea god. You don't know what he was like before the gods took over, before you were born. He was fierce, dark, and nothing stood in his way. The Poseidon you see today is a shadow of who he was, and I fear if we aren't careful, that that part of him will return and war like no other could break out."

"I've heard some stories here and there of what he was like," I say.

"Then you should heed my warning, those stories are probably true. You said he threatened the council before, protected her from your father's wrath. I would say that we must look out for her, for I fear that if something were to happen to her, then war would break out, and the world won't survive."

We sat there in silence. I'm contemplating on this revelation…and wine. I need some wine.

A/N: I won't be updating for a week or more. I'm not sure yet.

Thanks again for the comments :)


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

 **Poseidon's POV**

Sally left to head back home, not before promising to get more update about Rhea from us.

Triton joined me in the throne room where we looked at Rhea's journey. She made it safely to land, close to camp. Triton was on edge and so am I.

I was about to go to Rhea when I saw the Minotaur chase her.

"Lord Poseidon," the Fates appeared, "You must not interfere."

 _What the…?_ I think, locking eyes with Triton for a second.

"You can't expect me to let her get hurt. She can be killed!" I say, looking back at the bubble screen that shows me Rhea.

"We have seen her fate, she will not join the dead any time soon, Lord Poseidon," Clotho said. I feel more assured, but it doesn't mean that she will not get hurt.

Lachesis spoke up, "You cannot interfere with this. She is a demi-god. She will experience pain, sorrow and loss. You cannot spare her from that."

"I will do whatever I can to spare her from that!" I hiss out.

"It is inevitable," Atropos said, "You can be there for her, but you cannot stop her from experiencing bad things in her life."

Clotho spoke up, "She will reach camp soon. It won't be long until it is revealed that she is your daughter. Triton must claim her first, for when the truth is revealed, the others will know where his loyalties lay."

I nod in agreement and they left, leaving Triton and myself to discuss this visit.

 _There's something different about Rhea. Something that makes the Fates intervene in her life_. _But whatever it is, I will be damned if I let anyone try to take her from me. I will not allow it. Not even death itself will take her._

"What is she doing? We trained her better than that!" Triton clenches out, I focus again on her journey to camp.

"Look at her face, my son. She is terrified, she has faced us in battle, she knows us. Monsters are something she has never faced before." I say, feeling frustrated that I've been forbidden from helping. I'm sure I just sunk two ships in the Atlantic ocean.

"Calm down father, the poor mortals. Rhea will be fine," Triton said. _He sensed their deaths. Oops_.

She made it to camp alive. She killed the bull and I'm proud of her for that. It took her longer than I thought she would but that's okay.

I've never regretted the creation of the Minotaur more than what I do now. It's partially my fault that it exists, having cursed his mother to fall in love with a bull.

Rhea was being taken care of by Athena's spawn. I don't like her, or Athena, but if Rhea wants to make friends with my rival, then so be it. But if Rhea is anything like me, then she won't like her for being self-righteous and arrogant, as are all the traits of Athena. I don't even know the girl, but she's most likely the same as all her other siblings.

"Triton, are you ready?" I ask him, referring to claiming Rhea.

He nods, we focus back on the camp.

"Yes, my father is Triton, sea messenger god," she states proudly, and then Triton claimed her. His symbol of power above her head.

"Well, there we have it," Chiron said, "Unfortunately Triton does not have a cabin here, so you'll have to stay in the Hermes cabin fo-"

 _That's definitely not happening_.

And before he could finish his sentence, I claimed her too. Lightning struck a tree close to the farmhouse. I appeared in front of Zeus.

"Don't you dare!" I threaten, my trident aimed at his throat.

Zeus pushed the trident away from his throat and attacked. Our powers clashed against one another.

"I knew you were lying Poseidon. She is your daughter and she's the one who stole my lightning bolt," he said as he slashed his blade towards me again.

"She is not the one who stole it. Get over yourself Zeus," I say calmly, using my trident, disarming him in one swift move. I moved behind him and had him locked in a choke hold, turning my trident into a _xiphos_ , a double-edged short sword, pressing it forcefully against his throat, hard enough that a drop of ichor appeared.

In the next moment Ares appeared, throwing a spear at me. I sent a spurt of water at it, sending his spear deep into the ocean. He came at me with a dagger, ready to fight hand-to-hand. _Weaklings_.

Bringing forth my power, I sent it in all directions, capturing not only Ares in a ball of water, but Athena, who had snuck up behind me. They were stuck, floating in a water bubble above our heads.

"Enough Poseidon," Hestia appeared, and I glare at her.

"Stay out of it sister. This is between him and I," I say harshly. Zeus was still struggling in my hold, barely able to breathe, he sent spurts of electricity through me, enough to vaporize a mortal, but enough to only tickle me.

"No," she said, "We will resolve this without fighting. Don't you see what you're doing to the mortal world?"

 _She's right, there is a tsunami already forming close to the Philippines. If I don't stop now, all the islands will be underwater soon_.

"I'll release you and your children Zeus. You will swear it on the river Styx that you will not harm Rhea Jackson without a good reason. You will not send someone after her, you will not indicate to someone or something to harm her or kill her," I demand, loosening my grip slightly.

"NO!" he shouts out, "You've conspired to take my throne. You sent her to steal my bolt."

I laugh at his words-loudly. "You are delusional Zeus. If I wanted your throne, I would've taken it already. Do you see how easy it is for me to take you down? Now, if you do not wish to join our dear father in Tartarus, then you will swear on it."

He swore on the river Styx reluctantly, and I released him.

 _Dad, please don't let him kill me_ , I hear Rhea ask me, who was faced with the fiery gaze of Dionysus.

"Tell Dionysus to stand down. If he injures her, you will pay the price," I said to Zeus.

Ares and Athena were still trapped, floating above us. I contemplated whether or not I should toss them into the ocean too. _Let's not aggravate the other gods too_ , I think, rolling my eyes.

"She's yours," Zeus said.

"Yes. She is mine."

"I will not tolerate this kind of behavio-"Zeus said and I threw my trident at his head, to which he ducked down just in time before it beheaded him.

I take a threatening step towards him again, "No brother, it is I who will not tolerate this behaviour. You're like a child who lost his favourite toy, taking it out on everyone else. I warned you before, and now I've warned you again. The next move you make will decide your future."

He decided against standing against me, sitting on his throne, looking defeated.

He rubbed his nose, "Can you at least release my children from your trap?"

I snapped my fingers, the large water bubbles carrying Ares and Athena popped, and they came crashing down in front of me, sopping wet.

Both of them were ready to attack again, but Zeus waved them off. They left the room reluctantly, leaving Zeus alone with me. I stared at him, daring him to do something untoward.

"I think it's time we had a little chat," Zeus spoke up, "sit down Poseidon."

I sat in my chair, "I think so too, little brother."

"Is she truly Triton's daughter or is she your daughter?" he asked furiously.

"I told you before, she is mine."

"At least you aren't denying it," he says, taking a sip of the nectar that appeared in his hand.

"…" I stare at him blankly.

"She is your first daughter, isn't she?" he said.

"Yes. Now you understand why I am so protective, don't you brother?"

"I do," he said.

"What you don't understand is that I will do anything to protect her. She is mine. Nothing and no one will take her from me," I said.

"But the prophecy-" he said.

"The prophecy doesn't matter! She will never betray me, and in turn, betray Olympus. But if you stand against her, I will stand against you brother."

"I make my decisions for the best of Olympus," he screeches out and I snort at him.

"Really brother?" I asked sarcastically, twisting my head sideways, smiling I said, "Since you find it difficult to accept my stand on this, then let me make it easy for you to understand- _For the best of Olympus_. You have forgotten that my skill in battle and battle strategy outweighs yours significantly. I have fought and defeated more Titans than what you have, I could've taken your place as king but I stepped back, and let you take reign. So for Olympus' sake, you will do as I say in this matter."

I could see him gulp, he hid it well, but I can see the signs of fear in his eyes. _Good._

"Very well brother," he concedes, "but to prove herself worthy, she must find my bolt and return it."

I want to throw my trident at his head again, but concede as well. _It's better than nothing_. Bowing my head, I said before going back home,

"I will see you soon brother."

 **A/N: It seems that Zeus is becoming more sensible, or is he? What do you think about it? What do you want to see happen?**


End file.
